By your side
by Kalecgosbluelight
Summary: When Ash asked his mother to join his pokemon journey to make sure she won't be lonely without him, he was ready to experience the amazing adventure together with his beloved mother. However fate had other plans for the two when Delia started to fall for her own son. So what does a loving and sweet boy like Ash do when he finds out the truth? He returns the feelings of course!
1. Chapter 1

**PROPER DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, if I did, it would most likely be a ecchi harem anime.**

**This story has incest in it, so kindly leave if you are disgusted by it.**

**Yeah back with another mother/son pairing, and of course it's pokemon because why not? And I do like Delia as a character, I genuinely believe that Delia really love Ash, like _REALLY_ love him considering what she been ****through.**

* * *

Professor Oak grinned when he saw his grandson studying a group of oddishes intensely, the way he approach them was both careful and friendly, despite his impulsive and arrogant nature he was normally associated with, Gary showed a more compassionate side when he assumes the role of a researcher and not a douchebag. The old professor leaned his armchair backwards just slight to get a better view of his grandson, making sure he wasn't in any situation that could prove dangerous. His lips curled up when Gary patted an oddish on the head gently, a warm and contagious smile crept onto Gary's face when he saw the oddish coo at his touch. Perhaps he did make the right decision after all, allowing Gary to interact with the pokemon in his ranch had a positive impact on Gary's behaviour.

"Grandfather is Gary around?" The kindred professor grinned upon hearing the feminine voice, he spun his chair around, imitating a mafia boss with his dimly lit lab making him all the more ominous. His granddaughter rolled her eyes at the pitiful display and placed her hand on her hip, she grew immune to his horrible impersonations. Samuel Oak pouted at Daisy's deadpanned expression, he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled at her motherliness attitude.

"Your brother is in the ranch studying pokemon Daisy, don't fret." Daisy nodded at his words and looked out from the glass pane window to see her brother playing around with the oddishes. She smiled at the display and sighed in relief that her brother showed a more childish and carefree side that he normally hides with his harsh exterior. She touched the glass pane with her palm and watched on as he finally noticed her presence from the observatory. It was always like that between them, they could sense each other's presence within vicinity. Gary smiled broadly, not even hiding his embarrassment of being found out that he was playing with the pokemon, he immediately waved good bye to the pokemon and ran straight to her, just like always.

"You two don't have to wait for me for dinner, I need to stay at the lab to finish the paperwork and the finishing touches. Tomorrow is a big day for the two after all, couldn't afford any mistakes or delay now can't we?" Daisy smiled at his chivalrous grandfather just moments before she heard the footfalls of her brother rushing up the stairs. She would have nagged him from doing that but what's the point? He would most likely do that again anyway just to piss her off.

"Daisy! You're back!" He didn't bother to say a proper hello to his grandfather as he embraced his sister with much force and affection. Daisy ruffled his hair slightly and placed her hand behind his head, imitating a mother hugging her child. She grinned when Gary's innocent and precious smile was up for display.

"Well I can't miss the day where my little brother got his first pokemon and becomes a trainer right?" Gary grinned and nodded excitedly, he reluctantly let go off her and stared at his grandfather who smiled at him.

"No no, carry on at what you're doing, I'm not here at all!" The youngest Oak felt his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and muttered an apology to his grandfather for ignoring him.

"It's fine Gary, I know you miss Daisy a lot." Samuel stood up and ruffled Gary's head, making him scowl at messing up his fabulous hair. Daisy kept Gary close to her and observed him, did grew taller? Was he skinnier? She checked up on him and started to poke him at the waist just for fun.

"Daisy! Okay, okay stop it!" Samuel rolled his eyes when his granddaughter embraced his grandson with much might and affection. As Daisy was busy playing with her brother's hair, the elderly professor noticed that a certain someone is not with them.

"Gary where's Ash? Is he still in the ranch?" Gary slapped his forehead, he forgot about him! I mean- he would be fine actually.

"Ash? Oh shoot! He's still in the ranch playing with pikachu." Daisy sighed and patted Gary's shoulder, once in her embrace, Gary reluctantly leaves her side. Not that she mind it of course.

"Well go get him then, it's getting late and I'm sure his mom would be worried about him. You know how Delia is right?" Gary sighed and nodded, he walked back down the ranch and begrudgingly begin his search for Ash. It wasn't hard considering after seconds of his search that he heard his name being shouted out loud.

"Gary! Gary! Where are you?" Ash grinned when he saw Gary with a smirk on his face, he ran up to him and looked at the lab observatory, he grin became wider when he saw Daisy standing there waving a friendly hello to him.

"I knew it! Daisy came back from her Hoenn adventures! So that's why you ran back to the lab so excitedly just now!" Ehehe, uh no. This was not good for Gary's case, the one thing he hates was how people would always commend at how close he was to Daisy, Ash was no exception.

"Shut up Ash! I seen you do it to your mommy!" Gary was expecting Ash to throw a fit and become angry, but to his surprise the raven haired teen calmly smiled and looked at him as if he stated the obvious.

"Well that's because I love her Gary, you love Daisy too don't you?" Gary could never deny that, no matter what he says on the outside, on the inside Gary knew he always love his sister. She took care of him ever since...

"I- yeah." Gary murmured softly, he sat on one of the stones near the pond and looked on as magikarps and goldeens along with other aquatic pokemon swim the cool waters. Ash noted Gary's mood and sat next to him, wondering what had happen to his best friend.

"Uh Gary? Did I say something wrong?" Gary shook his head and started to speak softly when Ash sat next to him.

"Ash you've been my best friend since young and- what I'm about to tell you, don't tell anyone okay?" Ash nodded seeing Gary's serious expression, he fiddled his fingers and sighed with his cheeks starting to become red.

"I- I'm scared of my pokemon journey."

What? That's was it? A 10 year old kid who had no knowledge how the world works is scared of their pokemon journey? Shocking.

"So? I'm scared too, it's okay to be scared you know. We are just a couple of 10 year old kids who were thrust onto the unknown world of pokemon all of a sudden."

"I know that Ashy boy but that's not the main point." Ash raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, so there is more to the story.

"Huh?"

"Well, I kinda want Daisy to go with me." Ash mouth an "Ooh" and nodded multiple times, it was the nod of understanding, the nod of "I feel you bro". He scratched his chin and bit his tongue lightly, while he didn't think it was weird for Daisy to travel with Gary, the one thing Gary Oak is famous for is pride and ego.

And this won't help him one bit.

"So you're scared that if the other kids of Pallet town found out that the great Gary Oak needs his sister to babysit him on his pokemon journey, you will be called a loser and could never live it down right?" Took the words right of his mouth, Ash was no stranger to peer pressure, even around his age, people of respective ages would always expect something from you. Especially if you are the grandson of professor Oak.

"Yeah that! I'm scared Ash, I'm scared of-"

"You're not scared of travelling alone Gary, but that Daisy will be lonely right? She's been travelling for years now without anyone's company and now it's your chance to spend time and be with her. I know you miss her Gary and I won't think of you as a lesser person if you ask Daisy to come along with you. After what happened to your parents, you two should support each other. Besides, I'm sure she misses you too. " Boy was Gary impressed by Ash's maturity, this wasn't the same boy who thought it was a good idea to play with rampaging tauros while wearing red.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just let the other kids say what they want! Since when did Gary Oak let stupid comments from others stop him from doing what he wants?" Gary was mildly impressed by Ash's persuasion skills, he may look dumb on the outside but on the inside Ash is a cunning old ninetails.

"You're right Ashy boy, Daisy and I shouldn't care the careless whispers of others." The raven haired boy nodded and grinned when a small red hue appeared on Gary's cheeks, he was clutching to a pendant around his neck, almost caressing it. The importance of the pendant was a mystery but Ash deduced that it was a parting gift from Daisy when she left for Hoenn.

"That worried huh? It will be fine Gare bear, I'm sure Daisy would be thrilled to come with you. When had she ever say no to your request before?" True, Daisy does have a habit of spoiling him.

"I just don't want her to be weirded out you know? I mean who wants to assume the role of a babysitter?" It was an uncommon sight for Gary to be this insecure, perhaps beneath that smug smile there was a more softer and vulnerable side to him.

"Sheesh, you're acting like you're asking a girl out on a date and even then you weren't that nervous!" Gary glared at Ash and gave him a quick punch to the shoulder, though that barely hurt him.

"Quiet Ash, you know how much Daisy means to me." Ash rolled his eyes and laid his head on top of the grass with his leg swung onto the other. The sky above him was beautiful with the evening sunlight colouring the skies with various colors.

"Say Ash, I know we will be parting ways soon but- I just want to say that thanks for everything." Ash turned his head and found Gary smiling at him, a genuine smile. Ash smiled and nodded with his hands behind his head, not giving away how touched he was hearing those words.

"You too Gary, despite our rough start, we became the best of friends now didn't we?"

"Mhmm." Was something else on Gary's mind, Ash was no mind reader but he felt like his best friend was about to say something important to him.

"Listen I've been thinking, about Pallet Town, our journey and the ones we will leave behind." Ash didn't like this one bit, it was so uncharacteristic of Gary to be this sentimental or emotional. He sat upright and was greeted by a serious expression hanging on Gary's face, he seemed to be in deep thought, probably forming up words and sentences.

"Grandpa won't be at Kanto after Daisy and I leave for our journey, he would be in Sinnoh with Professor Rowan studying pokemon in that region."

"Yeah I know, he told us that."

"Have you ever thought about your mom Ash, after you leave for your pokemon journey?" Gary winced lightly when Ash eyes started to dilate, his body tensed up with his cheerful smile turning into one of somber.

"If you're asking whether she will be lonely after I leave then yes, I have thought about that." He thought about that cruel reality almost every night, as the nights grow closer and closer towards the day he finally becomes a trainer, the inevitable is that he would had to leave his poor mother alone just to chase some seemingly impossible dream. It made him feel horrible really.

"Are you ready for that?"

"No." It was a simple answer, yet it made Ash's stomach churned at the thought of his mother crying at night during his travels. She was a strong person and an independent woman yes, she raised him all by herself and nurtured him with all the love in the world. However Ash knew that she depended on him as much as he depended on her, Delia often remind Ash that he was the light of her life, that without him life was meaningless. He never brushed those words off his head, he knew she meant every word she said and that made it more worrying.

"Just call her every now and then alright? I'm sure your mother already come to terms with this." Ash remained silent, he wasn't looking forward the heartaching moments when he bid farewell to his mother.

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe ask her to come with you? Heh, that would be something won't it?" Gary waved off nonchalantly but those words had an impact on Ash. He stared at Gary and quickly stared back on the grass, have his mother to go along with him? Preposterous! Unthinkable! Irrational! He would be mocked by other kids and made fun off for sure, besides he was a big boy, he doesn't need his mommy to look after him!

But there was more to that, Ash knew that his mother loved him, more than anything in the world. To separate her from him for such a long period of time would affect her in many ways, his good for nothing father left them while she was still pregnant with him, a bastard that man was. Ash squinted his eyes and delved in more into the severe effects of leaving his mother for roughly a year? Give or take, the boy from Pallet only had a goal and not a map to it.

One year of leaving Pallet Town where the absence of warm hugs and morning kisses, does sound depressing...

'Gah man up Ash, you're 10 and you should be independent! As independent as a 10 year old should be.' Honestly now that he thinks about it, he really lacks the basic skills to survive on his own. He doesn't know how to cook except for cup noodles, sew his torn out clothes (his socks has holes in them) or apply basic first aid to himself in case he suffer from injuries.

Then again the whole "Starting your pokemon journey at the tender age of 10" seemed to be a bit... stupid.

'Well, I could always go to the pokenet and watch some videos of it, pretty sure that's how Gary pass him pokemon biology test.' Speaking of Gary, he seemed to have wonder off back to Daisy, cute considering that only she had that effect on him. What a real friend, leaving your best friend alone in the pokemon ranch late at evening with no adult supervision. What a guy.

Ash got himself back to his feet and stretched his body outward, eyeing the light purple sky that seemed to get darker with every passing moment. His thoughts of wondering how lonely his mother would be without him was pushed to the back of his mind, right now he needs to get home and have dinner.

* * *

"There you are Ash, do you know how late it is?" He gave her a clueless smile, hoping that would stop his mother from lecturing him and give him a earful. It worked effectively as she shook her head and opened the front door wider so that he can come into the house. He sighed as he carelessly threw his set of keys onto the mahogany table, sliding it's way across the table, almost falling off. His nose picked up the fragrant smell of braised pork and heavenly gravy that goes along with it, just the thought of dinner made his mouth water.

"Ash why did you came back so late? It's rare for you to be late for dinner. I was waiting for you to come back so we can have dinner together you know?" Drat, he thought he could escaped it, but it was inevitable. The hairs on his body stood up straight with the temperature around him seem to drop considerably. He turned around slowly and lowered his eyes so he won't see her face.

It was the face of motherly concern.

'Why is she so good at making me feel guilty.' Yeah, Ash was one of those _guys_. He hated feeling guilty and when the source came from his mother it was worse. Worse still is that she didn't even sound mad, just worried.

"I uh, I was out in ranch with Gary, we were talking." Delia face of concern immediately dissipated, she smiled brightly and tilted her head out of curiosity.

"Really? What did you two talk about that made you late for dinner?" Crap.

"Uh, about our pokemon journey and stuff." There was flash of sorrow behind his mother face, but it was quickly replaced with a cheerful facade. Ash was never the observant type, but being around his mother for so long made him pick up every little detail and implications. He sighed inwardly, if she was playing the "nothing is wrong and everything is normal" then he would play it along with her.

"Of course, tomorrow is day isn't it? You two must be excited right?" That won't be the word Ash would use to describe it now, maybe conflicted is a better word? Darn it, why is his mom faking it? It would be better to let it out than to bottle it inside!

"Y-Yeah we are." Say something Ash, say something that could comfort her! You're her son for Arceus sake! Say how much you will miss her and you would always be thinking of her!

"Man I'm starving." Or you can be a coward and choose the main protagonist way of solving things, you know food solves everything! A hearty meal would wash all of your problems away!

"I bet you are." Delia ruffled Ash's hair and led him to the dining table, she took off the cover that kept the food warm and placed the utensils on the table. Ash cautiously eyed her mother as she hummed a tune to herself, that was his chance of breaking the ice and blew it!

"I made your favourite, since this would be the last dinner before your journey starts." Ash swore his heart broke a little, he mustered his courage and started to speak. It was now or never!

"Mom I-"

"It's okay Ash, let's just have dinner alright?" Not even a chance, this was not good at all. Ash was having an semi existential crisis, his mother was shunning out and at this rate he won't ever get to say how much she means to him or comfort her.

'I couldn't just force the issues out, she will be upset and it would ruin her mood, maybe tonight I would try again.' He ate his dinner while formulating various excuses and plans for tonight, wondering what methods he could use to confront his mother about it. It was a huge issue after all, leaving home without a proper send off or closure will leave an empty feeling in your heart, in his mother's case, her life.

Dinner went by quickly as conversation was kept to the bare minimum, Delia didn't even raise the issues whether he was prepared for tomorrow's journey, something which alarmed Ash greatly considering she was a worrywart. Currently he was packing up the essential items and equipment he needed for his journey, dozen of healthy instant ramen, a multipurpose knife that would most likely be forgotten, clothes, money and a first aid kit that Ash had no idea how to operate.

"Maybe I should pick a bigger bag, the ramens are hogging up all the space." It would be a sin to crush the perfectly form ramen into bits and smithereens. He scowled at his hasty decision at not buying a bigger bag, his mother advised him a few months back to get a bigger one but nope, he waved it off as something trivial and minor. As you can see, Ash is no planner. He shook his head at his own mistake and crammed the rest of the items into the bag, it was a miracle that it all fit into his green backpack, just ignore the logo of the numerous ramen packets and it would be fine.

"Right with that out of the way, shower and then talk to mom." Deciding a long and warm shower would be a good way to end a night, Ash pulled out all the stops, he used the legendary bathtub. (he usually have quick showers) There was singing, there was bubbles of foam and rubber psyduck to boot. He was in sense, becoming childish again before he comes an adult in the pokemon world. After all, you are considered a capable and responsible adult when you become a pokemon trainer, at least in paper. Most adults won't take them seriously and to be perfectly honest, Ash won't blame them.

Finally after his voice turned hoarse and his ears was begging him to end his torturous singing, Ash emerged from the showers with his white shirt and boxers. He dried his hair with the tower and gazed at the alarm clock that read 9:07 PM. It was considered early to Ash's standards but tomorrow was his big day, a day that would change his life forever. With the towel hung draped around his chair, Ash climbed onto the soft mattress of his bed and sighed in comfort at the feeling of his bones feeling less tense and more relax. He was ready for sleep to take him until...

"Ah shoot! I forgot about mom." He hastily sat upright with his covers tossed to aside, how could he possible forget about the conversation? He needs to talk to her regardless of how painful, emotional and heartbreaking it will be.

'This won't be easy, mom is hiding away the pain and avoiding it. Could she really cope without me?' Delia had made her entire life to revolve around Ash, to care for him, nurture him and to live for him. It was spoiling him in some ways yes but she really had nothing left besides her son. The friendly neighbours are great company sure, but nobody can replace him, no one. As Ash was contemplating his options and how he should go about it and approach his mother, a faint knock on his door made him jolt.

"Mom?" He whispered to himself, perhaps he didn't need to approach her after all. She was coming to him and that made him worried and anxious. He was bracing for the storm of emotions his mother would pour onto him, no doubt she will cry and remark at how much she loves him, despite he knew it from day one. Ash got off the bed and opened the room door and smiled at his mother. She wore a nightgown that was a bit on the thin side but considering there was just Ash in the house it was reasonable. She smiled at Ash and asked politely that if she could come in, funny when she never asked his permission before she enters his room. And that my friends, is when Ash knew.

He wasn't ready for the talk.

"Tomorrow is the day huh Ash, my little boy all grown up." Oh why does she have to say "my little boy" it hurts him just to hear it. He sat on the bed with Delia sitting next to him with her head leaning on his shoulder, they got into the covers comfortably with their hands entwined with one another. It was a common practice for them considering Delia express her affection through physical touches.

"M-Mom, I- I will be back before you know it, I promise!" She only nodded, knowing that it was just lies to comfort her. Ash has always been by her side her whole life, there wasn't a day gone by without him. For her to suffer his absence for one long grueling year? It was too cruel.

"If you don't want me to go-" He had to bring this up, he wasn't sure if he was willing to give it up to stay with his mother but the words just formed magically. She could make him stay with her forever and perhaps he won't even complain, she means that much to him.

"No Ash, becoming a pokemon master has always been your lifelong dream, I'm not going to take that away from you." So she was aware she had that effect on him, that he would stay with her if she asked him to. Ash smiled at his mother's selflessness and sacrifice and nuzzled his cheek against her's.

"It won't be fair for you." It was almost a soft whisper, filled with emotion and gentleness. Delia knew how Ash feels about this, that he would feel like he is abandoning her as he chase his dreams. Leaving her alone and deserted, in some ways she argued to herself that her beloved Ashy would never do that to her. However if past experience has taught her anything, is that people change and Ash would be no different.

"I will be fine." Ash didn't like that answer, it was a lie, one that he would never believe.

"Are you telling this to me or to yourself?" It was a tone that Ash never used before on his mother, it was the tone that challenged her authority and beliefs. Delia sat upright, her reddish brown hair tickled Ash's neck before it covered her right eye. She pulled her hair back and got rid of the strands on her lovely face and stared at Ash who wore a stoic and unwavering look.

"Ashy, you and I both know that I will miss you when you're gone, but this is part of life. We have to move on, step out of our circle, out of our comfort zone and into new environments. To have new beginnings and-"

"And what if I'm stubborn? What if I say screw everything, I'm staying! So that I could look after my love ones."

"Ash! You can't throw everything you work for just for me!"

"Why not!? You're my mother and I love you! The tittle of Pokemon Master means nothing to me if I can't make you happy!"

"Ash..."

"Look mom, I know I mean much to you, and you mean the whole world to me too. I can stay, really I don't mind! I live a simple life, you know as you say "simple life, simple problems" right? I'm willing to stay with you, screw becoming a pokemon master and everything. I'm not going to become like dad and abandon you, I'm staying with you. You have sacrifice so much for me, you raised me even though it costed you your career, your dream of becoming a trainer and even your family. Compare to me, I'm not sacrificing much. Unless of course, you want me to be out of the house as soon as possible..." Delia tightened her grip on Ash, making him grin when she shook her head, good lord she look adorable when she did that with a pout. The pout that whined "noooo."

"See? You don't want me to leave, and I don't want to leave you too." Delia lowered her head in defeat, it was true that she didn't want him to leave. She wished that he could remain by her side forever, living a carefree life.

"A-Are you really sure about this Ash?" Ash paused when she asked the question, he was so caught in the heat of the moment that he blurted everything out. Did he really mean it? Giving up his dream to become a pokemon master, go on epic journeys, see new pokemon and explore new regions? Was he _really_ willing to give up the thrills of adventure and stardom? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a reply.

"Yeah I'm sure, you know now I think about it, the reason I wanted to become a Pokemon Master in the first place was to protect you. I was a naive kid back then and thought that there were many bad people out there and they would target a beautiful and sweet person like you. Thinking of it now, I wasn't too _naive_ about it." Delia felt flattered and humbled that her son would go through great lengths for her, sure it was a bit irrational and naive (and extreme) but it touched her heart nonetheless that he was willing to go through such lengths and heights for her. Even if it was just a kid's dream.

"Which part?"

"The beautiful and sweet part." Delia felt her face flushed from the compliment, it didn't help that Ash gave her a cheeky and playful grin. She bashfully burrowed her head deeper into the crook of Ash's neck, avoiding eye contact from his suddenly flirtatious son.

"Mom you want me to stay don't you?" Delia nodded wordlessly and snuggled closer to Ash, she sighed and mumbled.

"It's incredibly selfish of me to ask you that, but... yes I want you to stay with me Ashy. It would be so lonely without you and- I know I'm making up excuses but I really need you Ash." Seeing his mother speak with such raw emotions made him nod and choke up by how much his mother mean those words. Though despite the heartwarming scene, the more logical side of Ash started to take over him.

"Alright I will stay but- I mean how am I going to you know, earn money in the future? When I become a trainer I get money by doing gym battles and defeating other trainers or enter tournaments." He didn't want his mother to feed him for the rest of his life, he would like to help out and chip in. Delia worked as Pallet Town's adviser, managing the town's needs as well as boost it's local tourism. There wasn't much to do as Pallet was a quiet little town.

"That could wait when your grow older Ashy." Ashy? She was getting more jittery and excited now, possibly at the thought of her son staying with her forever. Ash nodded at his mother's enthusiasm and began to sense her aura of happiness and joy. So was this it? He opted to stay with his mother instead of going with his grand journey, would he regret it in the future? How would Gary and his friends feel about it? Ash has been boasting about it for months now yet now it's all gone. Would he watched on jealously as other kids go and experience their journey for themselves? Delia noticed Ash's reflective and slightly depressed expression, she touched his hand in a comforting manner and squeeze it lightly.

"Ash if you want to go, you can you know? I won't stop you." Ash sighed and rubbed her hand with his thumbs, he was very conflicted. Seconds ago he was fine with staying his mother's side, now thinking about the more exotic adventures of a pokemon trainer made him double take. Yes he loves his mother more than everything in the world but every kid should experience the life of a trainer, at least once. It was very tempting.

"I know mom but I just- how about you come with me for my journey instead? Won't that be something? Haha joking, joking, just joking." Ash didn't forget about Gary's suggestion but he played it off as a joke so that his mother won't laugh at him. I mean what are the chances his mother would actually agree with him to go on a wild pokemon journey with him?! It was silly and made him look like a wimp.

"You mean go with you on your pokemon journey?" Delia stared at Ash incredulously, she would be lying if she said she never thought about it before. I mean going on your son's pokemon journey? It would kill all the fun he will have, but now he was asking her if she could, even if it was a joke. She placed her fingers on her chin, wondering what are the odds and the implications she goes with Ash.

The most obvious one was that it solves their problems, Ash could pursue his dream on becoming a Pokemon Master while she gets to be with him while ensuring his safety. The best of both worlds and honestly she was itching to become a full fledged pokemon trainer again. The thought of Ash and her battling trainers together made her smile widely, she could cook for him, make sure he is safe and take care of him when she needs to. Yes, it was perfect! Her job could be easily replaced and the house could be left alone since nothing of value is in it, all she had to do was to make some phone calls and everything would go according to plan! She turned to Ash who was puzzled by his mother's behaviour, she grinned and hugged him tight with a high pitch squeal.

"M-Mom, what's got into you?" He held his mother's waist to hold her in place, she was getting all excited and happy all of a sudden that it shook him.

"Ashy, would it be really okay if I go along with you?" Was she serious? Chotto matte could this actually work? Judging by her happy yet determined look, she's being serious about it so it could potentially work out.

"I-I mean if it's fine with you." Delia added that last part more quietly, what was she thinking? Why would Ash want her, a boring old mom to ruin his-

"Yeah! I mean sure of course! I- It would be awesome mom, I don't mind at all! It's better than for you to be lonely and miserable, but are you sure? Like really, really sure? Aren't you used to the quiet life of Pallet Town?"

"I'm being serious about this Ashy. A nice change of pace in life would be nice, besides I used to be a pokemon trainer too you know? So some fire is still left inside me, so this would work out just fine. Plus, I get to keep an eye over you and make sure you are well fed!" This is fantastic! Who knew Gary's joke would actually work and be plausible ? This was actually awesome, while most kids find their parents tagging along with them on their journey will be a killjoy, Ash was exalted that his mother is willing to accompany him. No more lonely nights for her, home is where the heart is and now home is always with him!

"Well I guess, you're my travelling partner mom!" Delia grinned and ruffled Ash's hair, he was adorable when he is so excited. She held him close and kissed his cheeks softly, thanking him for allowing her to go with him. It was fast, it was blurry but Delia was certain that this would be the best option for the two of them. No more sulking and praying for Ash to call her, if she is with him on the road, she is with him all the way through.

"This is fantastic Ash, I know it's a little rush and a little last minute but thank you! Oh I better made some phone calls! Be right back sweetie!" There she goes, the normally calm and reserved Delia was now a bouncing ball of limitless energy, her enthusiasm and smile was contagious as Ash grin at his mother running of his room like a little girl to make some phone calls. He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling above him, he would have to thank Gary for this idea. Sure maybe the two of them would be mocked by other kids by having an adult to look after them (or a experience sister for Gary's case) in their journey, but he couldn't care less! He was and always will be a momma's boy and nothing is going to change that, nothing!

That being said, Ash stared at his backpack and smile at the packets of instant ramen that threatened to burst out of the bag like a bunch of explosive fireworks.

'I think those won't be necessary, mom would most likely do the cooking on our journey but it's best that I learn how to cook to just in case. I can't rely on her forever.' He was about to get out of the comfort of his bed when his mother came back in with a set of travelling clothes in her hand with a big black backpack on the other. Her bright smile on her face made Ash smile automatically, it was soooo contagious and cute!

"It's settled Ash! Mrs Layton would take over my job! I even called Samuel- I mean professor Oak and he spat his coffee out when I said that I'm coming with you on your journey!" Ah, suddenly Ash felt embarrassment creeping on his whole body, while he was prepared for people to mock him and make fun of him, this was a bit too soon. I mean can you imagine when Ash gets his starter and Professor Oak give him the look?

"O-Oh did he say anything else?"

"Well he said he wasn't expecting it but he isn't surprised! Also apparently Daisy would be going along with Gary to make sure he is safe! I was worried that Gary would be travelling alone and be lonely, but with Daisy around I'm sure he will be alright!" Technically Gary had a squad of cheerleaders and fans following him around but no one can replace Daisy's spot in his heart. Ash found it relieving that Gary was in the same boat as him, that he actually asked Daisy to accompany him.

"Yeah I'm sure the two would get along." Getting along would be an understatement, the two would most likely stick together like beedrills to honey. Ash nested his head on the pillow and found it surprising that his mother managed to settle everything in one phone call well, two if you count professor Oak. She has connections, connections with the elites.

"I haven't wore this in ages, do you think it would still fit me Ash?" Delia took the long sleeve yellow jacket up that reached to her waist and placed it over her body, Ash won't lie but it looks great on his mother. It hung to her figure perfectly, emphasizing her wonderful "traits". Then there was the white shoulderless top that really shouldn't pass for a top, were these her teenager clothes? If so then wow! His mother _really_ kept in shape. There was also the matter of her tight jeans that look like it could suffocate the life out of her legs, black fingerless gloves and a purple hat with a pokeball logo on it. Really these set of clothes looked very... alluring to the eye.

"Do you think I look great in these clothes Ash?" Great would be a horrible insult to her, it look fantastic, gorgeous, beautiful! Of course Ash didn't say that and instead nodded, even though his mother isn't wearing them now, he could imagine what she looked like and boy would it make him feel weird, very weird.

"Y-Yeah you would look amazing in it." Delia beamed a smile and nodded, she took the clothes and placed it next to Ash's travelling clothes. She frowned at the pair of worn out jacket and jeans, her clothes looked miles better than his, and her's were old! This was a no good for her, she refused to let her son to look like this.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He noticed that she was eyeing his set of clothes on the desk, was he in trouble? Were there wrinkles on the clothes? Did he forget to fold them neatly? Was he a dead man?!

"Wait here Ash." Okay he isn't going anywhere considering that this was his room, Delia took his clothes and hastily went back into her room, minutes later she came back into Ash's room with an extra pillow in her hand and a set new of clothes that looked wayyy better than his old one.

"I thought you need a change of clothing, since you're clothes looked worn out." It was red hoodie with a white stripe around the collar, a pair of black fingerless gloves like his mothers and a pair of gray trousers with black and white sneakers. It looked new and familiar to Ash yet he can't put his finger on it.

"I actually made this for you when you were younger but I kept it in a box, it was based on- your father's design but after what happened I-" Ash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeeze it lightly.

"Mom I want to wear it, clothes don't make the man." Delia blushed lightly when Ash caressed her cheek lovingly, it was to comfort her but they way he did it was with so much love and affection. Ash took the set of clothes and placed it next to his mother's, his raised his eyebrows when he noticed she was holding a fluffy looking pillow on her other hand.

"Uh mom? Why are you holding a pillow?" Delia smiled nervously and hugged the pillow close to her chest, she looked like a toddler wanting to sleep with her parents given how anxious she was.

"Oh right, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight? Since you know, this would be the last night we spend together in our house. I just thought we could cuddle like how we used to." How could he deny that? He smiled and made space for his mother to get into the bed. Delia grinned and placed the pillow down and climbed onto the bed. She sighed in content when she felt the warmth of Ash's body warm her up. She turned to Ash and covered the lower half of Ash's body with the blanket.

"Mom I'm not a little boy you know." Delia ruffled Ash's hair, playing around it as she felt his strands of hair tickle her palm.

"You always will be to me." Ash gave out a sigh of content when his mother placed a hand behind his head and started to pat it softly. She pulled him closer and felt his leg touched her thighs, she giggled at his withdrawal despite it was an accident.

"It's okay Ash, I don't mind, besides we might need to get used to this." Get used to this? Ash was wondering why is it the case, sure he has no problem sleeping with his mom but he was a growing child and it will be inappropriate for them to sleep together. It would be very awkward for them.

"Need to get used to this?"

"Well there's only one tent, your tent. It's big enough for the both of us. Unless you want your poor mother to sleep outside cold and alone." Aww man why did she had to do the pouty voice, Ash shook his head cutely as he couldn't fathom the scenario.

"No no, but are you sure? I mean you are a girl even though you are my mom so uh-" Delia stiffened a laugh at how red Ash's face was, she pinched his cheeks lightly and smile teasingly.

"It's fine Ash I don't mind, I mean if you are "helping" yourself at the middle of the night I will pretend I won't hear it." Okay stop right here, Ash didn't want to hear it! She knew?! She knew he was old enough to do this?! What else she knows?

"End me, just end me now." She rolled her eyes at how dramatic her son is and kissed his forehead, already she could tell that this would be a great start, and indeed it is.


	2. Chapter 2

A brilliant light shone from the windows, illuminating the bedroom with a dazzling array of yellow. Ash groaned in discomfort when the bright light hit his eyes, abruptly awaking him from his slumber. He nuzzled his head deeper into his "pillows", hoping to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight and savor the warmth of the bed. A faint giggle was all he could hear when he felt a sudden shift of weight around the pillow. He instantly recognize the source of the giggle as he opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself a lovely sight that made him smile unconsciously.

"M-Mom, how long were you awake?" Delia grinned and ruffled the hair her semi awake son, seeing him rub his eyes while being confused and clueless as why she is here in bed with him was adorable. It took a while for the young boy before he remembered that his mother slept with him last night.

"Long enough for you to squirm your eyes and bury your face into my breast." With his face flushed and his eyes lowered in embarrassment, Delia took the opportunity and pinched Ash's nose bridge. She wasn't always this touchy with Ash, but with what's happening she couldn't bear to hold all of that excitement and joy in! Delia eyed the clock that read 7:37 AM, there was still time to have a proper breakfast before their long departure. She took her trainer clothes on the desk and entered the bathroom, hoping that by the time she finished changing her son would eventually crawl out of the bed and get ready. Though just to be sure, she peeked from the bathroom door, as expected Ash had lie back down to the bed, and to the spot she slept on to. It was cute though seeing him curl up on the spot she slept, probably inhaling her scent and enjoying her body warmth that she left on the bed.

"Ash get up and get ready, you slept plenty already." With incoherent mumbling Ash begrudgingly sat upright and blinked his eyes, the sound of his mother humming from the bathroom made him double take at what happened last night. He lightly slapped his cheeks and stared at the bathroom door that was closed shut.

'Mom is coming with me on my journey, I still can't believe it.' He smiled at all the wonderful adventures his mother and him would have together, charting through rocky mountains, exploring ancient ruins and temples, meeting new and different people! The amount of possibility is endless and frankly he was as excited as ever to experience it with her. As he was pondering about how his journey with his awesome mom would turn out, Delia came out from the bathroom dressed in her trainer clothes. The sight of her son starting off into the abyss shook her but she found it mildly amusing.

"Alright I'm done, it's your turn Ash." Ash nodded internally at his mother's choice of clothing, they were very striking and eye catching to say the least. Though being her son, he was used to her in stunning clothing so he wasn't that flabbergasted. Still, his mom is very attractive, which raised the issue of meeting perverts during his untamed journey. Ash gave his mother a curt nod and slouched his way through the bathroom with his travelling clothes at hand, he pushed opened the door and whiff the scent of cinnamon and apples, must be Delia's perfume of course. As he closed the door shut, he started to think deeply about his mother finding a significant other in her life again. Would he accept her decision if she finally found the perfect guy that might be his father?

'Hell no.' Well there you go.

That thought didn't bold well for the young boy, given past experiences, Ash was very pessimistic of his mother finding a potential partner to her and a potential father to him. He thought bitterly of men who will court his mother in the future, all of them rotten and vile in their own manner. The aspiring pokemon master didn't think that highly of people who try to court his mother, no matter how suave and handsome they seemed to be. Even the well respected and loaded professor Oak never received his seal of approval, and Ash considered him to be the greatest man in his life!

"I will be at the kitchen preparing breakfast Ash, take as much time as you need sweetie!" Her motherly voice broke Ash off his thoughts, he sighed and smiled a little. Who was he kidding? His mother would ultimately decide who she choose to be her partner, and he would try his best to support her decision. Sure maybe he will throw a tantrum about it, become all emo and depressed and have arguments in her but in the end, Ash only wants his mother to be happy and he knew he would come to terms to it sooner or later.

Ash wore his clothes in a calm and proper manner, not wanting to wrinkle up the clothes his mother made for him. With his hoodie zipped, he hurried down the stairs with his hands in his pockets, feeling the soft fabric of the clothes touching his skin. As soon as he reached the dining table, Delia already had all the food and utensils all prepared for him. He glanced at the clock on the wall and indeed they were cutting it short. Hopefully they would reach the lab on time and avoid the endless amount of teasing from Professor Oak and Gary. They won't say it verbally but the look man, the you-know-that-I-know look, it gets Ash every time.

"Don't just stand there Ash, let's eat!" With a slow nod Ash took the plate of syrup coated pancake from his mother's hands gratefully, he gingerly cut the pancake into smaller pieces and ate it. Despite the pancakes were fluffy and it taste delightful, Ash's attention was focused on his mother. He listen to her as she talked about how exciting the journey will be and how that it would be awesome that she gets to go with him like a little girl. It was a bit repetitive but Ash didn't mind, it was rare to see his mother this cheerful and excited. It was kinda adorable actually.

"So Ash have you chose your starter yet? I already have mine so obviously I won't be choosing, so who will you pick? Ash was surprised at this, yeah she does have a starter doesn't she? She was a trainer once! What happened to the pokemon she used to have? Did she released them back to the wild or were they kept in the ranch?

"Well I decided to take the pikachu at the ranch as my starter and not the traditional Kanto starter. Although about your pokemon, what happened to the pokemon you used to have when you were a trainer mom?" Delia wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering Ash's question, she could tell he was very curious about it and even a little upset that she never mention it to him.

"Well they are at the ranch at the moment, I do visit them from time to time." What pokemon she had in the ranch that she had to keep it a secret from him? Was it a rare pokemon? A shiny pokemon? Or even a legendary one?!

"Really? How come I never know that?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Ashy." She added with a wink, Ash rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt to be mysterious, though there was still some truth in her words. He really didn't know everything about his mom, she looked like the typical sweet and loving mother who take cares of her child. If life had taught Ash anything, is that not everyone is as they seen to be, not even his own mother. That particular thought didn't bold well for Ash, considering he wants to know everything and anything of the person he loves the most.

"C'mon we have to leave soon, so eat up." With a curt nod, Ash gobbled up his pancake and swiftly washed his plate after he was done. He glanced at his mother who had slung her backpack across her shoulders, she placed her finger on her chin to assume the thinking pose, counting the list of things she needs to get it done before leaving the house.

"I think that's everything..." Ash dried his hands with a kitchen towel and emerged from the kitchen, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and stared at the hallway of the house. The warm atmosphere would be sorely miss, but that feeling was accompanied by the presence of his mother, and now she is always with him. So home itself, is essentially with him during his adventures.

'I guess I won't be feeling homesick since we have each other.' Seeing his mother silently gazing him with love in her eyes made him feel bashful all of a sudden, she walked closer him and circled her arms around his neck. Ash raised his eyebrows, wondering what got into his mother?

"It's been a while since I have company Ash, into the real world. So I'm actually as naive as you, don't be surprise when I messed up something minor." Huh? I supposed that does make sense, it has been a while since his mother went into the big city. She was always a stay at home mom ever since he was born, the world has changed so much since she last saw it. Perhaps she needed to count on him too, he wasn't an experience soul by any means, but he would do his best to support his mother.

"At least you're being honest about it, but seriously mom, we won't have to worry much. Everything will be fine as long as we have each other." Delia chuckled at her son being so optimistic, maybe everything would be fine as long as they have each other. She shouldn't be pessimistic about this, their journey would be special after all, it would be a wonderful bonding journey for the two of them as mother and son.

"Such a chipper aren't you, I supposed you are ready for the journey ahead of us." Delia opened the front door for them, holding Ash's hand as they walk through it. She could feel the excitement running through her veins, the thrill and the adrenaline of an epic journey was intoxicating.

"Mom you don't have to hold my hand." And what a great start!

"Aww just a little? Think of it as the evening walks we use to have together!" The way she said it made Ash powerless to say no, he sighed in defeat and held her hand tightly. The soft warmth of her hand was comforting and familiar, it reminded Ash of happier times when the two of them stroll around Pallet Town's woods in their leisure.

"Fine." Delia grinned and swung their clasped hands back and forth, like a happily married couple going out on a date. Seriously who was the child here, she or him? Ash had never seen his mother that enthusiastic before in his life, she was always so calm and reserved that it was hard to believe she was so... enigmatic. Oh well, I supposed it's the spirit of travelling that brought the inner child out of his mom, and how could he blame her?

"C'mon Ash, I race you to the lab!" Just like that, she let go off his hand and ran to the lab in an impressive speed. She never strike to Ash as the athletic type, then again she does do the occasional exercise and yoga at home, so what else is surprising? Still her sudden burst of energy and excitement was contagious.

"Mom wait up!" Ash could barely hold his smile as he chase after her, he was an active kid so he had it easy to catch up with his mother. She was so playful and energetic, he loved it. It was amazing how a sudden change of clothes and environment bring out the different side of his mother.

"Gotcha!" Ash embrace his mother's waist from behind, pinning his body against her's. He would have spun her around if he was stronger, but he settled for a warm hug. With his face buried into her hair and her sweet giggle ringing around his ears, Ash laughed when his mother mocked her inevitable escape.

"Okay, okay you got me Ash." Ash unwrapped his arms and took a deep breath to recover from all the running, he saw his opportunity and tilted his mother's hat playfully.. Responding to his playful antics, Delia swapped her hats with Ash's, an act that they always do to each other when they were younger.

"I think that hat looks better on you than it is on me." He never fails to compliment her looks on a daily basis and honestly she appreciates when Ash calls her pretty or beautiful no matter how subtle or small it may seem. Of course her neighbours does that too but they weren't as sincere or as pure as Ash, her little Ashy was always so wholesome and sweet to her.

"Well I see you two are getting along well, then again since when you two don't huh." Professor Oak's gruff voice made Ash and Delia smile, they turned to the elderly man who raised his eyebrows at them. He cleared his throat when he caught Ash attempt at hiding from him, he didn't blame the boy considering that it was quite embarrassing travelling with your mother, but he admired Ash's courage to ask his mother to go along with him. The old fossil knew that Ash loved his mother more than anyone, her needs and priority would always come first for him.

"Hi Samuel! Is everything ready for Ash?" Professor Oak had trouble looking Delia at the eye, she looked so stunning in those clothing and he will admit, he did had the hots for her but he knew that the reality is that he is too old for her. Besides, he doubts Ash would want a second father, the young lad is a bit on the possessive and protective side just like his mother. He would skin him alive if he tried anything funny on her, the young boy didn't need to say it out loud but Samuel could practically feel the unspoken pact between them, that he would be a dead man if he tries anything, _anything _at all on Delia.

"A-Ah yes, everything is in order." Samuel averted his gaze at Delia's cleavage and onto her lovely face with her yellow eyes staring right through his soul. Ash caught the old man checking out on his mother started to speak out his mind to snap the old goat out of his perverted gaze.

"If you are done with your lecherous gazing on my mother professor, I believe it's high time that we get on with my starter." The challenging and calculative tone made professor Oak smiled nervously, he made it too obvious and he was paying the price. He rubbed the back of his neck and made a small joke about it before rushing back to the lab. Delia sighed at Ash's protective behaviour but didn't lecture him about it, knowing he would continue to protect her regardless of how many times she told him off.

"My apologies Delia and to you Ash, forgive an old geezer's blunder and perverted thoughts." Ash just nodded while his mother rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, he was always on the edge when people start leering her, maybe it's because they gave of the notion that of his father. She didn't blame him and to some extent, she liked it when her son is so overprotective. He gave off a feel that her ex husband could never gave her, security and comfort.

"It's fine Samuel, but are these clothes too provocative?" She started to check on her clothes and find it a bit _small_.

"Delia dear, no matter what you wear it would still have the same effect." Ash chuckled at his mother's red tomato face and followed the professor into the lab when a lab assistant handed him some documents. The spacious working lab was filled with different machines and working stations. Most of the employees of the lab were now currently taking a break, having a coffee over their conversation. The males were on high alert when they saw Delia in her trainer's outfit, they were very interested in her choice of clothing and were intrigued by her presence, but an annoyed look from Ash made them double take their actions. They knew they boy and he knew them, simple enough.

"Gary would be here shortly, with Daisy's company I hope." Professor Oak took a sip off his mug, savoring the bitter sweet taste of coffee. He processed the paperwork of the new upcoming trainers and swiftly stamped the documents and key in the trainer's qualifications for them. Ash looked around the lab and found his mother wander off to the ranch, to which he swiftly followed. He smiled lightly when pikachu nuzzled his mother's cheeks, greeting her warmly with a adorable smile on his face.

"Good morning to you too pikachu, you're such a cutie!" Pikachu winced at Delia's smothering, he flailed his arms in the air and pleaded Ash for help, to which he responded with a smirk. The sound of footfalls alerted Ash, he turned around and saw Gary with his face a little flushed. He snickered at Gary's attempt at hiding from him as he was bound to Daisy. She gripped his little brother's hand tight and pulled him closer to her.

"Gary there's no need to be so embarrassed, it's just Ash." Daisy waved a friendly hello to Ash to which he return with a nod and a smile, he felt his mother presence behind him with pikachu perched on top of his shoulders. Now it was Gary's turn to snicker at Ash when Delia hugged Ash from behind, talk about public affection.

"M-Mom!" Professor Oak clapped his hands twice to draw everyone's attention, he smiled when the four trainers before him gave their attention towards him. There was something familiar about this scene, he couldn't place his finger on it but it's just feels right.

"Well Ash, Gary, it's finally time. After years of preparing, training and waiting, your trainer license has come through. So without wasting everyone's time and deliver a boring speech, here's your own personal pokedex and trainer license. Delia, Daisy here are your documents." Ash and Gary grinned when they got their pokedexes but soon became confused when their respective caretakers sign a document from their professor. Samuel smiled at the boys concern and chuckled lightly at their semi worried expression. Truthfully he expected the two to over worry trivial things like these, especially around their respective family member.

"It's nothing boys, it's just some legal documents that they have to agree on. A new rule has been approved stating that the eldest member of your travelling party would held responsible and accountable for their group member's well being. In other words, your mother and your sister would look after you two, _closely_." There's something unsettling when he said that, Ash and Gary gave each other uncomfortable glances and felt Delia and Daisy's sadistic glint in their eyes.

"Don't worry Samuel, I will take good care of Ash." Delia's tone sent shivers down to Ash's spine, it didn't help that she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his back. Pikachu snickered at his would-be trainer and jumped down in front of Ash, wanting Ash to scan him with his newly acquired pokedex.

"Right your starters." Professor Oak took pikachu's pokeball from the pokeball container along with Gary's starter, eevee. He tossed pikachu's pokeball at Ash who caught it in time and released Gary's eevee out from his pokeball. Eevee yawned upon being released and stretch it's body lazily.

"I suppose that these two pokemon would suffice?" Ash and Gary were mortified by the emptiness in professor Oak's voice. He sounded so monotone and dead, did he really think that their best buddy was just some ordinary pokemon that they reluctantly chose as their starter? The two respective trainer held their starters tight in their arms, earning confused smiles from them at why did their trainer suddenly held them so tenderly in their arms.

"Geez grandpa, why do you sound so cold?"

"Yeah professor, "these two pokemon" are our best friends you know."

"Geez calm down boys I'm was just joking, I'm just glad that you two decided to go with the non traditional Kanto starters despite you could, it made me happy that you value the bonds and friendship you have with your pikachu and eevee. I know you two love your pikachu and eevee, you two have been saying that for five years now! They aren't as strong as the charmanders, bulbasaurs or squirtles but they are plenty unique in their own right. So be creative with your strategy and outsmart your opponents during battles. You two have much to learn but considering you two have two amazing role models looking after you, you two will make it far to the league, very far."

"Thanks professor/ Thanks grandpa." Samuel simply nodded and turned to Delia and Daisy who smiled at their son and little brother, smiles that were filled with pride and joy.

"Ladies these two boys are counting on you, so make sure you pamper them and spoil them like no tomorrow alright?" Pamper and spoil them? Well Ash and Gary won't say no to that! Good on the old fossil to mention that to them so they won't have to speak their mind out and face endless amounts of teasing.

"It is what we are born to do professor." Delia squeezed Ash's hand tight, the familiar warm smile on her face reassure Ash that whatever trials and tribulations Arceus throws at them, they will see it through, together.

"Very well then, I will waste no time on teary goodbyes, just a simple good luck to you all. It will be awfully lonely without your company but I understand that this is the path you all must take." Samuel spoke with small smile, almost sad even at the thought of his love ones leaving for their dreams. Daisy didn't hesitate to hug her grandfather with the rest following the suit.

"We will be back before you know it grandpa." Samuel chuckled at that and nodded, those were the same words he said to his own mother before parting ways to her, and he knew that is was just all a lie to make her feel better.

"Oh I don't doubt that. Just look after each other alright? Especially you Gary, Ash. This will be the first time you two travel the world, so please be alert for anything and don't cause the lovely ladies trouble." The two fierce nod from the boys made the old professor grin, he ruffled their hair and sighed.

"Now go on, the world is yours to explore." With a reluctant nod, Ash stood next to his mother with pikachu perched on his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel that now with all of them gone from Pallet, the professor would be all alone. Still, professor Oak has many friends in Pallet Town, colleagues as well. They will fill in the void they left.

"Good bye Samuel." Delia kissed Samuel on the cheek before she tugged Ash's hand again, they left the laboratory with Daisy and Gary following swiftly, it was baffling to say that Gary didn't say anything to his grandfather, but Samuel knew that Gary was too emotionally distraught to say even the simplest of good byes. So he let it be.

* * *

"So I guess this is where we part ways now." Daisy spoke slowly, she stared at the dirt road path in front of her with rows of trees following the trail, it was almost like a gateway to another world and it is, to some degree. Gary stared at his human best friend who smiled at him, the two shared a fistbump and gave each other overconfident smirks.

"Well Ashy boy, this is where we go our separate ways. Don't make me wait at the Indigo Plateau will ya?"

"All the same to you too Gary, our battle will be glorious." Glorious eh? Gary like the sound of that, he gave Ash a curt nod and grinned at pikachu who waved goodbye the Gary.

"Look after him pikachu, Ash can be stupid sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Alright you two, enough bickering." Delia patted Gary's and Ash's shoulder comfortingly, between their insults and rivalry, Delia was glad the two remain as the best of friends.

"So, smell ya later Ash. See you soon Mrs Ketchum." Delia smiled and ruffled Gary's hair, she watched as Daisy gave Ash a little hug before wishing him the best of luck in his journey. With that out of the way, Daisy called out her altaria out as it squawk in happiness upon seeing Daisy.

"We will be going to Vermilion city first, there's something I need to show Gary." Gary raised his eyebrows but didn't asked any questions, he got on the altaria and felt how fluffy it's wings were. With a small wave from Ash and Delia, Daisy beamed a smile and finally took off to the skies, leaving the Ketchums to their own world.

"So I guess it's just us now." Delia observed Ash's longing look onto the clouds, he muttered a response with a determined smile on his face that she grew to love.

"Yeah." Finally, it's just them now. Now they can do, well do whatever they want! Delia could feel the excitement running through her veins, sitting by the campfire with her son, eating marshmallows, go out site seeing and have a wonderful time with each other!

"Well let's get started then." Ah Viridian forest, home to bug type pokemon who are harmless and docile. Ash is wasn't expecting much from the forest considering they are all bug type pokemon but he really couldn't care less now, as long he catches a new pokemon and make a new friend, that's what it really matters.

As the pair of mother and son walked towards the forest in tranquil silence, Delia's eyes occasionally peaked back to Ash who seemed to be deep in thought. His soul looks like it belong to another world as he didn't watch where he was walking, it bothered her a little and it frightened her that it might had something to do with her. Travelling with your mother isn't exactly normal and she didn't want the other kids to tease or make fun of Ash out of it. Now there was the fear of regret, did Ash already regret asking her out already!?

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Ash stared at his mother and noticed the concerned look, he smiled and shook his head, she was always the worrywart just like him.

"Nah it's nothing, I'm just thinking of all the new friends and pokemon I'n gonna make." Ah so that was it, Delia nodded and grab hold of her pokebelt to check on her pokeballs. Curiously, Ash walked closer to his mom and leaned his cheek to her shoulder.

"Say mom? Can I see your team of pokemon? It's not fair that you kept me in the dark." Delia rolled her eyes at the sight of Ash's attempt at sounding pitiful, she gently nudge Ash off her shoulder and immediately called out her starter. With a stylish flick, her pokeball flew into the air before it landed on the ground, releasing the creature that was trapped within.

"Wow a Ninetails!" The fire type pokemon instantly nuzzled Delia's cheek, delighted at seeing her trainer once more. She took a curious look on Ash who stared at her in awe, after smelling the scent of Ash and linking it to Delia, the Ninetails's eyes grew wider as she made a conclusion. Was this the same Ash she saw when he was just an infant? Has it been that long?

"Yes Ninetails, this is the same Ash." Same Ash, does that mean Ninetails has seen him before? Before he had a chance to ask his mother, Ninetails approached Ash carefully and nuzzled his cheeks lightly. Feeling the soft and warm fur of the pokemon, Ash giggled and patted his mother's starter.

"She's so cute!" Delia resisted the urge to take a picture, her little Ashy looked so in content with her Ninetails that it make her wonder why she didn't bring her home with her. Then again, after that incident, Ninetails won't go even near the house...

"Alright Ninetails that's enough, let go of Ash now." Her ninetails grumbled as Ash kept patting her fur, she circled around Ash and lay next to him, making her seemed like a bed to lay down on. Getting visibly annoyed (and jealous) at how much attention her ninetails is receiving, Delia recalled her pokemon and gave Ash a sinister smile.

"Let's keep moving Ash alright, we don't have all day." With a fearful nod, Ash felt his mother dragged his hand to the unknown forest of Viridian.

Within minutes of entering the forest, Ash was busy checking on every part of the forest for new pokemon to capture. Although the overabundance of bug type pokemon still holds water, Ash didn't mind so as long they didn't attack him. He carefully looked over the overgrown bushes that has lush leaves and bright berries, hoping to spot the slimy creatures.

"Look Ashy!" With a jolt, Ash turned to his mother who pointed at a Ledyba chilling by the river. It was odd as Ledybas are are known for huddling in groups rather than being alone. Seeing the opportunity to capture the Johto bug type pokemon, Ash let pikachu slide off his shoulder and through his arms like a runway before leaping into air and landing in all fours. Truly a grand entrance.

"Alright pikachu this is our first battle and- mom what are you doing?" His mother is very clearly, taking pictures of him and pikachu battling. While he isn't against this per se, he dearly hopes she won't do this in public.

"Nothing Ash it's just that, this is your first battle so I want to capture it forever." Ash nodded slowly, it make sense, I think. His mother always make sure she took pictures of his first exploits. Walking, running, making a new friend, even showering to some extent. Yeah she was _that_ over doting, it was embarrassing but Ash knew his mother treasure moments like these with her life.

"Alright then, hey pikachu do you mind alerting the ledyba that we going to have a battle? He seems to be dozing off." Ash as always wanting a fair fight, politely asked pikachu to wake the sleeping ledyba who has snort bubble coming out from his nose. Pikachu nodded and ran towards the Five star pokemon and patted it's shoulders. It became visibly startled at the sudden contact but after seeing pikachu's friendly face and exchanging a brief conversation with him, ledyba somehow willingly agreed to battle pikachu.

Even though he knows he's probably going to lose.

"So what did Ledyba say?" A simple thumbs up from pikachu made Ash smile, with Ledyba buzzing his wings to hover the ground, Ash's excitement level was through the roof at the thought of his first pokemon battle.

"Alright Ledyba here I come, pikachu tackle!" Pikachu hurled his body towards the Ledyba who dodged it with relative ease, Ash realizing that this ledyba was quite experienced in combat decided to do something unorthodox.

"Alright Pikachu I want you to fight in your own style! No commands will be given until I say so." Not one to question Ash's orders, pikachu became very rabid and started to attack from all sides with Ash observing his starter's fighting style. Utilizing every parts of his body, pikachu narrowly hit Ledyba, only to slam his tail at the bug's type face, causing it to skid onto the forest floor. With the thorny branches and rugged rocks on the ground injuring the pokemon, ledyba hover back up and launched a series of punches at pikachu.

'Alright so pikachu is more agile than I thought, he definitely knows how to fight without me commanding him and knows how to use his speed to his advantage. The ledyba is patient and is dodging all of pikachu's attacks to wear him out, his isn't strong offensively but they are known for their speedy punches.' Amazingly, as Ash calmly calculates the battle in front of him, Delia took the opportunity to sit next to Ash with her ninetails curling next to her. She was impressed at how courteous her son is, normally trainers wouldn't even consider asking the pokemon's permission before having a fair fight, not to mention his willingness to capture weaker pokemon. She was indeed very proud of her son who respected pokemon.

Seeing his starter showing signs of fatigue from battling, Ash decided to wrap this up swiftly.

"Pikachu use slam from above." With a simple move, pikachu caught the ledyba off guard and did a vertical tail slam from the air towards the ledyba, planting it on the ground. With it being paralyzed from the impact as well as pikachu's static, Ash seized the opportunity to capture the five star pokemon. With a precise aim, Ash rolled the pokeball across the the wet jungle floor to the ledyba who didn't even put up any resistance whatsoever. Seeing the obedience of the pokemon, Ash instantly took a liking to him.

"Alright pikachu we did it! We have our first friend!" Pikachu and Ash shared a high five with each other, with pikachu jumping in joy at his first official pokemon battle under the commandment of Ash.

"That's really wonderful Ash, you did a marvelous job." Delia patted Ash's shoulders and tickled pikachu's cheek to award the little electric mouse. With a content sigh, Ash was glad that he impressed his mom with his amateur trainer skills, looking cool in front of his mom has never been easy. He chuckled at his own thoughts and called out his ledyba who still seemed dazed and immobile from pikachu's attack.

"Oops sorry Ledyba, here have a potion." With the potion applied to the bug type pokemon, it flew around in joy and started to mingle with pikachu, it was very understandably afraid of Ninetail who in the bug type pokemon's eyes, smiled menacingly while in reality she was just happy to see the young bug type pokemon.

"It's alright Ledyba, ninetails here won't hurt you, she's friendly." With a reluctant nod, ledyba hover the ground and stared at Delia, he looked back and forth between his trainer before he made the connections that they were probably mother and son. He seen trainers come and go but never one with their parents, so it was interesting to the bug type pokemon who dwell in moist parts of the forest.

"Alright let's continue." Delia happily agreed and they continued their trail, as they walked and walked down the grassy path, Ash couldn't help but to feel... weak. Comparing to his mother's pokemon to his, it was very obvious that her's was stronger, way stronger. Judging by her pokemon, Ash came to the conclusion that her ninetails was her most powerful pokemon with her other two pokemon still shrouded in mystery. Noticing her son's declining mood and his lack of talking, Delia elbowed her son lightly.

"Ash what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that your very strong mom, I mean your pokemon, but you too! Both of you two are strong." Delia chuckled at Ash's attempt at fixing his blunder, she could tell he was bothered by her ninetail's strength compared to his own team to which she thinks it silly. It wasn't fair to compare their pokemon considering he just started out like half an hour ago, in her eyes he is already an amazing trainer.

"Ashy, while it's true my pokemon is stronger than Pikachu and Ledyba, you have to understand I have my pokemon for many, many years and you just started your journey. In no time, you will beat me, I'm sure of it!" With a wink in the end, Delia gave Ash a much needed confident boost. The opinion of others didn't matter to him as only his mother's one was the utmost importance.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I'm just kinda, you know." She knew alright, he wanted to impress her.

"Ash no matter what happens, I will always be a proud mother." She spoke both affectionately and earnestly, with her arms encircle around Ash's neck, Ash responded with a nuzzle to the crook of his mother's neck. Ninetail smiled at the warm display when suddenly she picked up something disturbing, her tail flicked back and forth until she realized something ominous is up in the air. Using her enlightened and spiritual senses, she picked up something horrible stirring by the forest.

"Ninetails? What's wrong?" Delia knew that look, it was the sign of trouble brewing nearby. She looked at the direction her ninetails glared at when suddenly she took off into the forest. Knowing her starter more than anyone else, she followed the suit with Ash being extremely alarmed by the sudden departure of his mother and her starter. In full panic mode, Ash being the athletic child chased after his mother, his two pokemon held to his respective shoulders tight as their trainer literally parkour over an overgrown tree roots and slide down a steep hill with no regards to the cuts and bruises he received. As Ash reached a clearing, his facial expression turned into one of horror one a giant Fearow stood proud and menacingly over an unconscious girl's body. It was obvious that this part of the forest belongs to the fearow, and the girl had made a mistake into entering their part of the territory. However that wasn't important as of now, what is, is that his mother is standing in front of the giant Fearow with her Ninetails fearlessly, thousands of spearow birds surrounded them, almost ready to strike should the leader ask for it. Ash knew how dire the situation is right now, one fatal move and it could be the end.

"Let the girl go Fearow, my Ninetails and I will show no mercy." Was his mother serious? Is she challenging a pokemon that is five times the size of her? Ash on instinct wanted to just pull his mother and her pokemon out of it but his pokemon was swift to intervene.

"_Calm down Ash, your mother got this under control!_" Despite not understanding pokespeech, Ash got the subtle hint from his two pokemon that he should let his mother handle the situation. He bit his lower lip and knelt down with one of his knee.

The Fearow squawked defiantly and flapped its wings to create large gusts of wind, taunting them to fight him, Annoyed by it's ignorance, Delia narrowed her eyes, fearing for the safety of the girl and her son.

"Ninetail battle stance." Her ninetails growled at the Fearow and it's legionnaires, ready to engage in a fierce battle with the leader of the flock. With a loud squawk from the fearow, Delia immediately began her attack.

"Flamethrower now." Spewing streams of bright orange flames at the giant avian, the Fearow barely had time to react as it was shot in point blank range, it's wings were engulf in fire as the screeching calls from the nearby spearows deafened the battlefield. Seeing the fearow getting it's bearings again and closing up on them with it's beak glowing white, Delia called out an counter attack.

"Will-O-wisp." A globe of sinister energy penetrated the Fearow's body, causing it to burn inside out. Ash watch in awe as his mother stood there unwavering and even coldly at the sight of the Fearow squirming in pain, the way his mother commanded the attacks were filled with confidence and resolve that he never knew she had it in her. Seeing the Fearow struggling to get up, Delia decided to end it.

"Flamethrower once more." With the finishing blow directly to the face, the Fearow was knocked out cold by the intense flames. With their leader defeated, the spearow flock all began to leave the scene in a cowardly manner, leaving falling leaves and broken branches. Ash on the other hand just stood there, in awe and in fear of his mother's pokemon strength, she dealt with the Fearow with no trouble and she didn't even showed any worry. However the warm and compassionate side of his mother resurfaced again when she checked on the girl's condition, she breathed a sigh of relief and instantly turned around to check up on Ash who stood a good distance away from his mother. Probably out of fear, he hope to dear Arceus he never gets on his mother's bad side.

"Ash are you alright?" Pikachu and Ledyba gave Delia a thumbs up, knowing that their trainer's image of his mother was, well broken? Instead of a sweet and innocent mom he thought he had, his mother turned out to be a badass who is ruthless in battle, to which he might need to reconsider his life's choices.

"Ash we need to get his girl to the nearest Pokemon center, which is Viridian city." Ash swiftly nodded and approached the unconscious girl. She was a redhead with a sideways ponytail, she had a yellow top and short jeans that barely covered body. What on the world was she thinking? It's cold out here, near 17 degrees Celsius! She could get a cold in those clothes, also where's her parents contact number? In fact where is her pokenav? Why she wearing sneakers instead of the proper travelling shoes? She looks a bit pale-

"Ash I'm really happy that you are concerned with her well-being but can we please move along quickly so she can get medical treatment as soon as possible?" Ah damn, he was doing it again. The speaking-his-mind-out thing again, Ash blushed in embarrassment and nodded, causing his mother to roll her eyes but smiled nonetheless at his never ending concern for others. His mother carried the girl in his arms with Ash volunteering to do the work, but a simple "are you sure" look from his mom made him reconsider his actions.

After 30 minutes of jungle tracking, they finally reached the pokemon centre, it was interesting as Ash was carrying the girl in his arms now as Delia got tired of carrying the girl while hiking up the hills and slopes. Though Ash was considered quite strong for his age as he managed to hike up and even jumped around stones while holding the girl tightly, it made Delia questioned what did she feed her son and why the hell is he so strong? Though it did have some perks, if anything were to happen to him, at least she knew Ash could somewhat carry her weight. She sat on the Pokemon center chair with Ash talking to nurse Joy about the girl's condition.

'That will be nice, Ash carrying me.' She was reminded when he was younger he often promised her that he will marry her when he grows up and carry her like how a groom carries a bride. That thought caused her to smile as it took her down memory lane, he was so cute back then.

"Mom? Nurse Joy says the girl will be fine and that her family has been contacted, I think we should wait until her family comes and pick her up." Delia blinked out of her daydream and found her son filling up a form regarding the girl's condition with a serious and worried expression on her face. She sighed at how fast he grown, he could be all innocent but when it comes to serious and worrying manners her son really becomes someone else. Which is amazing at it's own right.

"Of course Ash." She stretched her legs and yawned a little, obviously sore from all the running and carrying, she felt a gentle nudge from her son as he handed her a lemonade can. She took it gratefully and drank it slowly, fizzy drinks always make her practice caution when drinking them.

"Mom you were amazing when you battle the Fearow, I knew you were good but wow!" Delia smiled brightly at how impressed her son is, truthfully she was showing off a little bit, just a _little_. Even though it's been ages since she last battled, it was nice to know that she still has her spark. It meant that she could look after Ash better should something too much for him to handle rise up. Indeed Delia was glad she came along with her son for the journey, otherwise the poor girl's fate is surely a demise. Ninetails are known for sensing disasters and bad omens, much like Absols.

After an hour of waiting, the girl's family finally showed up. They express gratitude towards the Ketchums with Delia doing all the talking while Ash opted to remain silent. Though judging by the parents faces, they were thankful to Ash's help. He learned that girl's name was called Misty Waterflower and that she was the daughter of the Cerulean gym leader. Apparently she ran away from home after a heated argument with her parents and the family has lost contact with her ever since, it was fortunate that they found her and got her back with her family. After a touching scene of Misty, who is finally awake, apologizing to her parents and hugging them, she swiftly thanked Ash and Delia for their rescue.

"Thank you very much Delia and Ash, if it weren't for you I would have been- well Fearow's lunch." Delia smiled and humbly accepted the gratitude, Ash being the socially awkward boy, stood there in a cool and silent manner as he fear he might say the wrong thing should he open his mouth.

"You should really thank my son Ash, the reason I got to save you was because he allowed me to come with him for his pokemon journey." Delia pinched Ash's cheeks, drawing further embarrassment from the young boy who just wanted to stay out of the talking. The Waterflowers blinked at her words until they finally registered them.

"His your son? I thought he was your brother!" The eldest daughter of the waterflower stared at Delia in envy who smiled cheekily at their reaction. Ash sighed, it was those moments again when people can't comprehend at how his mom, is his mom. It happens all the time and he was quite fed up with it.

"No offense Mrs Ketchum, but may I ask why did you join Ash on his journey?" Ash wanted to glare at Misty but considering she sounded genuinely curious rather than teasing, he let it slide. Besides, she's injured, so she has that leeway.

"Well my son didn't want me to be lonely at home, so he asked me to join him. I'm a single mom so, all I have left is Ash and he knows that, that's why he asked me to join him so I won't feel lonely." Ash could feel the embarrassment crawling his skin, the flushed cheeks was huge indicator that Ash wants to crawl into a hole and hide.

"How thoughtful and loving." Yes, very thoughtful and loving, can this end now? Ash just wants to continue his journey. Delia smiled at that and pulled Ash close her, almost into an embrace. The Waterflowers chuckled at Ash's reaction but found it heartwarming that Ash actually asked his mother to accompany him for her sake.

"Well we better get back to Cerulean, it would be sundown by the time we get back there. C'mon Misty, let's go." The only male Waterflower helped his daughter out of the bed and waved goodbye to the Ketchums. With them leaving the Pokemon center for good, Ash gave out a sigh of relief from being spared from all the 101 questions. As he stood near the pokemon center entrance, Misty waved a good bye to him with a smile. In return the trainer from Pallet smiled back and waved good bye to her, with his pokemon following the suit.

"Aww that's cute Ash." Delia smirked and nudged his elbows upon seeing the interaction, causing pikachu and ledyba to snicker at him.

"Momm!" Somethings, just don't change.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already nightfall and for Ash, it meant campfires, tents, roasted marshmallows and good company. After Misty and her family returned back to Cerulean, Ash and his mother had finally continued their journey forward. The dense jungle they were in was admittedly scary to the young boy, with the lack of sunlight shimmering the forest floors, however his mother's ever so warm and charming presence did ease his anxiety, she told him that gloomy and damp forest like these was something he would have to get used to during his travels. Still the cool and fresh air around them was refreshing to Ash, he loves seeing the tiny water droplets that condensed overnight on the leaves as they looked like diamonds glowing in the sun. A simple exhale from Ash was enough to form mist in the air, Ash grinned childishly at his creation and exhaled even more, hoping that his mother won't catch him doing something so silly. (Which she did) When all of a sudden, a gust of spine chilling wind came and the boy had to rub his hands together to preserve warmth. He watched on as his mother's Ninetail spew ember onto the firewood they gathered prior, lighting the dry firewood up with bright red flames that warmed Ash up almost instantly. With a satisfied grin, Ninetails curled next to Ash, seeing that she found her favourite person to cuddle with during cold nights. She smiled in glee when pikachu and Ledyba snuggled to her fur as they watch the colourful flames, especially Ledyba who stood a good distant away from the campfire.

"Thanks Ninetails." He patted her on the nose and felt her soft fur warming him up considerably. Ninetails smiled and nibbled Ash's head slightly, she looked around and saw her trainer preparing dinner for all of them while humming a tune, she was in high spirits and looked very pleased with everything that had happened so far.

"Mom do you want me to help?" Feeling guilty that he didn't helped out, Ash felt that he become too reliant on his mother to do everything. This journey was supposed to make him more independent and stronger, yet he didn't took any action to become like that.

"No it's alright, I just need to mix the ingredients and wait for the stew to boil." Delia took off her cap and tossed it into the tent they set up, it was large enough for the both of them, which really made Delia questioned why on earth did she brought such a huge tent for Ash in the first place anyway. She untied her ponytail hair and let it loose and leaned her shoulder against Ash, not wanting to be outdone by her clingy starter that seems to adore Ash. She stared at the flickering fire that danced back and forth in front of her while absentmindedly holding Ash's hand.

"This is really nice Ash, I haven't done this in a really long while." Noting the emotions laced behind her soft and motherly voice, Ash managed a silent nod with his Pikachu and Ledyba staring at the night sky that were filled with brilliant stars that lit up the night sky. Pikachu used his paws and connected the stars to form different shapes and sizes which made Ledyba try the same. The sound of the fire cracking every now and then was the only source of sound, the forest itself was dead as the night. No nocturnal predator was out and about and certainly none of them dare to disturb any humans. It was simply just them in their own world right now, and it was perfect.

Seeing the stew was almost done, Delia decided to let the rest of her team out so they could be fed, she knew she should have let them out earlier but she didn't want Ash to start doubting himself again at the sight of her graceful and powerful pokemon. Besides, they were a bit distrustful of humans after what happened, so a nice meal and a warm and cozy atmosphere might just be the trick to break the ice. Ash looked at his mother in an inquisitive manner, wondering why she suddenly reached for her bag. As soon as his mother called out the rest of her pokemon, his eyes widened visibly at the sight of his mother's well-rounded team, was she for real? She has a Lapras and a Togetic too?! Both of them were exceptionally rare!

"Hello Lapras, Togetic, I missed both of you dearly." The two pokemon nuzzled Delia's leg as she patted their head joyously, upon seeing Ash and his bewildered expression, Togetic titled her head and pointed at Ash with a curious look. She knew she looked familiar and seeing that he was the only male with her trainer at this time time made her suspect that Ash was her son, though she had to be sure.

"That's Ash Togetic, and he's my son." Delia stirred the pot of stew while maintaining eye contact with her pokemon, the Togetic flew around Ash in curiosity and awe and stared to examine his features. She knew that face, it was both very familiar yet different at the same time. Ash was the offspring of her trainer and that horrible man, but she didn't want to think that Ash will turn out just like him. She knew that Ash was a very different man from his father, she could after all sense kindhearted and caring people, and Ash was no exception, especially under Delia's loving and kindred eyes, she would surely raise him to be a gentleman. Lapras on the other hand just sat there, carefully observing him, though judging by how comfortable Ninetails is around him, she deduced that he was at the very least a decent and kind-hearted individual. She was very reluctant on trusting humans, even her trainer's son after what happened.

_"He's cute."_ Togetic commented before sitting next to Ninetails, seeing Ash being embarrassed by how much attention he was receiving from the pokemon with that faint blush on his cheeks made her squeal internally. Lapras rolled her eyes but did agree nonetheless, she watched at her trainer pour the stew onto the bowls, a lot of love and effort was put into making it.

"Alright everyone let's eat up." Ledyba cocked his head to aside, he never tried human food before, especially served hot. All he ever had was leaves, tree sap and flower petals, which are equally delicious and fragrant in it's own way. Deciding to share his food with the reluctant bug type pokemon, Pikachu very carefully took the small bowl from Delia and put it between him and Ledyba. The look of doubt from Ledyba was amusing to pikachu but he didn't blame his fellow teammate, he gingerly taught him how to use the spoon and the results were hilarious.

"This is good mom, as always your cooking is amazing." Delia grinned and flicked Ash's forehead lightly in an affectionate manner, she was always looking forward to his compliments that he constantly showers her, she would have ask him to praise her more if she were a tad more braver. She just feel so happy when he compliments everything she does.

"Thank you Ash." Seeing her trainer cuddling with her son with that beaming smiles of hers made Lapras double take at Ash's importance to her trainer. She could tell that Ash meant everything to her trainer and if something were to happen him, the consequences would be very severe. Which is why she made a silent oath to herself to look after her little master, for her trainer's sake.

"Say Ash, since the Pewter gym is your first gym, have you made any preparations? An electric type pokemon and a flying/bug type pokemon is not very effective against a gym leader that uses rock type pokemon." Pikachu and Ledyba stopped eating halfway through and stared at their trainer, wondering what does he have to say about this. It was true, they were probably the worst duo to ever fight against a rock type gym. Their trainer probably needs to capture a pokemon with a type advantage of rock, like a fighting type, or a water type or even a grass type to balance the scales.

"Yeah I have thought about that, maybe I will capture some fighting type pokemon or a grass type but as of now I will focus on training these little guys." Ash patted the two pokemon's head and smiled, despite their type disadvantage, Ash knew the two pokemon knows a few moves that can deal with rock type, though he would be lying if he said he is counting on those moves only.

"I see." Delia didn't comment it but she was just glad her son wasn't fixated on winning gym battles and abandoning his two pokemon just so he could look for pokemon that could gave him an advantage in battle. Though in reality, Delia knew that pikachu could stand a high chance against rock type pokemon, with his agile speed and the move iron tail, it could really be a nightmare for the Pewter city gym leader. As for Ledyba... she would be honest and say he stood no chance against the crushing blows of the rock type pokemon, unless he learns mach punch and was willing to train himself to hours of punching and learning fighting moves.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now, there's still a long way to go." Delia yawned a little as she said that, her yawn must be contagious at it cause Ash to yawn too, drawing chuckles from her and the pokemon. Noting that it was getting late, she took the empty pot of stew and smiled at the sight of food not being wasted.

"Mom you can give me the bowls and the pot, there's a stream not far from here. I can do the washing." Its the least he could do, Delia didn't have any objections as she knew her son won't feel better unless he contributed something to the team. So with a grateful nod, a cute nickname and a motherly smile, she gave the pot to him containing the bowls and utensils. As Ash left for his washing duties, Delia turned to pikachu and smiled politely.

"Pikachu can you please accompany Ash? It would put my worries to rest if someone was there to look after him." With a military salute, Pikachu swiftly chase after his trainer to make sure he was safe and not accidentally fall into the river, Ash was quite prone to that. Recalling her Togetic and Lapras back to their pokeballs, Ninetails very defiantly shook her head and opted to make herself a bed made from dry leaves. Delia sighed at her starter but didn't put up an argument, she put out the fire and stretched her arms out with a content sigh. She crawled into the large tent and zipped the entrance to change into her nightwear. She wasn't sure if Ash felt comfortable around her dressing like this, but she was willing to bet that he would be okay with it. Delia clad in her thin nightgown, gradually felt the effects of the cold forest air chilling her body, she shuddered lightly and dearly hoped that Ash comes back as soon as possible so she has some source of heat and the excuse to snuggle with him.

After waiting for five grueling minutes, Ash finally came back from the river with a satisfied and happy smile. Delia who had unzipped the entrance to wait for Ash, noticed that he was holding a pokeball in one hand and the kitchenware on another. Her smile grew wider at the sight of Ash's lopsided grin.

"Mom! Ledyba guess what? I caught a new pokemon!" Delia was thoroughly surprised by the creature Ash caught, it was a shroomish which is native to the Hoenn region. Migration happens frequently in the pokemon world, so it wasn't too shocking to see a shroomish in these damp woods. The conditions are perfect for them. It looked slightly frightened by new the change of environment, with the fire and the bright orange glow that comes with it. Delia came out from her tent and patted the shroomish on the head to comfort it, which worked as it relaxed under his touch.

"I found him stargazing by the riverbank so I invited him for a battle, he was reluctant at first but pikachu managed to convince him!" Truly, pikachu's mastery over persuading has won many hearts and battles for Ash. The docile shroomish felt the dread at the sight of Ledyba who smiled at him.

_'Oh no, oh no no no, a bug/flying type? What's next? A fire type pokemon?'_ As if on queue, Ninetails emerged from the shadows after she finished building her bed for the night. She stood tall and proud over the shroomish as she was ready to welcome a new member to the team. It backed off slightly at the sight of her towering figure until he hit Ash's leg. He smiled at his timid nature pokemon and picked him up to place him next to Ledyba and between Ninetails who was just waging her tail.

"It's alright Shroomish, Ledyba and Ninetails are friendly. We are a team now so don't worry about them hurting you." With a reluctant look, Shroomish stared at the friendly bug type pokemon who desired not harm not conflict with his fellow comrade. With an extended hand, Ledyba patted the empty spot next to him to usher his new teammate to sit with him, to which he willingly oblige.

"That's wonderful Ash, it's great that you acquired another pokemon." Delia sat back inside the tent with her hands on her lap, she stared at Ash who recalled back Shroomish and Ledyba to their pokeballs, seeing that they have befriended already. Pikachu and Ninetails decided to sleep on the makeshift bed as they dislike being in the pokeball for prolonged hours. They didn't want to cramp up the tent and intrude the pair of mother and son's privacy, so sleeping inside the tent with their trainers was not an option.

* * *

Ash entered his tent and sighed upon falling face down on the comfy sleeping bag, he turned to this mother who zipped the tent's entrance, leaving a small hole for air ventilation. She was already in her nightwear as her trainer clothes were folded neatly by the entrance of the tent. Ash feeling a tad little embarrassed at the proximity between him and his mother and at how much skin and curves his mother was showing, so he turned to the other side of the tent, hoping he won't creep her out with his staring. His hoodie and cap was folded next to his mother's clothes and currently he just wants to sleep after a long and tiring day of walking. Yet the cold forest air combined with the unfamiliar sleeping bag was preventing him from doing so, not to mention the awkwardness and stillness in the tent. The enclosed space works wonders on making the mood awkward and stiff. His mother didn't even say a single words after he came into the tent, not even a single good night or a joke! Which Ash knows it means she wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"Ash?" Bingo.

"Yes?" Ash turned to his mother who smiled at him, he wasn't sure whether it's because of how close she is to him, but he certainly found his mother to be enticing in every manner with how she started at him. He rid his mind of those thoughts and assume a more stoic and calm expression to hide his nervousness.

"Good night." Oh she just wanted to say good night to him, ah okay. Ash just nodded and wished her "good night" as well. Seeing his mother laying next to him with a smile on her face. Ash couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked, he kissed her forehead lightly before he laid down next to her, closing his eyes with thoughts running wild about his future pokemon battles that would take place.

...

"Ash? You still up?" Hearing her whispered to him softly, Ash opened his eyes and turned towards his mother who was actually hugging his arm now, when did that happened? How come he didn't realized that?

"No I'm still asleep." Delia chuckled lightly at his sarcasm and started to shift closer towards him, their body was touching each other now and she felt the warmth of his body heating up her's. She was always this touchy with her son and honestly she just wished that she could do this with him forever.

"I've been given a lot of thought into this Ash, so please take me seriously alright?" Ash nodded and continued to pay attention towards his mother, this sounded urgent and the her hesitation to discuss about the topic made Ash ponder at what it could be. She looked distracted for a moment before turning towards him with her auburn colored hair covering a small part of her face.

"Have you consider finding a girlfriend yet?"

...

"Mom is this the serious stuff you were talking about?" Ash just sound dead and bored.

"See! I knew you won't take me seriously, but I am serious about this Ash. Have you- you know been looking at girls yet?" Looking at girls? Yeah he looks at girls all the time! Girls in real life, girls in his books, girls in his magazine and girls that shouldn't be in his browser history.

"Err yeah everyday."

"Really?" Was her son such a Casanova? She didn't knew!

"Yeah you." Delia wasn't sure she should be flattered or annoyed at how cheeky Ash sounded.

"Ashhh!"

"Alright, alright, in a friendly way, yes. Looking for a relationship type of way? No." Ash left out the dirty way part but he was sure his mother knew that already.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Mom I'm only 10! Do you want me to find a girlfriend at this age?" His mother's desire of him getting married early was not unheard of, though he did remember he wanted to marry her when he was younger. Ah, simpler times when even that was considered cute.

"Well not really but did you at least have someone you liked?"

"Well I used to like Daisy, but then as I started to grow older, I see her as more of a sibling. Besides, Gary would beat the crap out of me if I try to court her." The latter is more true that one may think, Gary is somewhat of a possessive freak and the thought of someone whisking the person he loves most away would make him explode from anger.

"Yeah I do remember you mention that you used to have a crush on her."

"It was a long time ago mom, back when I didn't even know what's sex iwa."

"Oh so are you saying you are experience in sex now?" Delia's seductive and low tone combined with the confident smirk made Ash's face heat up considerably. He stuttered and shook his head fiercely.

"What! No! I'm just- shut up." Delia laughed at her son's cherry red face, teasing him was just so easy and the reward is so satisfying. She patted his shoulders to calm him down before continuing.

"I'm joking Ash, well half joking. So you're saying right now you don't have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah, no one."

"I see, at first I was scared you weren't interested in girls, that's why I gave you the "talk" a year back. But after cleaning your room and discovering your "stash", I was relieved to know that you are a healthy growing boy." Must she bring that up? Hey it wasn't his fault alright? Listen, listen it was Gary's, Ash got curious, he brought it home "accidentally"and it was a mistake! He didn't know what was he reading, things were complicated alright! J-Just shut up.

"Mom, please."

"Oh come on Ash, there's no need to be so embarrassed. Everyone goes through this period of exploration."

"Yeah but you don't just bring it up so casually!"

"Well I like to bring it up and tease you." Ash sulkily buried his face into his arms, feeling the shame of being exposed. Seeing that dire response, Delia worried that she might have accidentally crossed the line and hurt her son's pride. She patted her head lovingly and pry his arms open to see his face.

"Look I'm sorry that I teased you so much Ash, but I really meant it when I say this is normal. Every young boy goes through this, I promise I won't tease you anymore alright? I won't bring it up again." She pulled him for a tight hug and ruffled his hair softly. Feeling his arms around her waist in an confused manner, Delia kissed his hair and rubbed his back. In truth she might had overthink how hurt Ash was while in reality he was just so caught up in the moment of embarrassment that he just wanted to avoid looking at her. Though having his mother hugging him so lovingly does have it's perks.

"I'm not mad mom I'm fine really, but how about you mom?" How about her? What does she have a hidden stash of questionable materials underneath her bed as well?

"Hmm?"

"I mean- look I've been thinking about this ever since last night. If, if let's say hypothetically, you met prince charming who is perfect in every way in your life, would you consider- you know, marry him? Like find another partner for you?" Delia was taken aback by what Ash said, she let him go so she could looked at Ash in the eyes, only to find him being serious about this subject. She sat upright and rubbed her other arm at the thought of that, feeling conflicted to answer Ash's question. Would she really find another man in her life again? After what happened?

"You don't have to answer me! I just, I just wanted to know if you- feel lonely and need- you know another guy in your life, that's all." Ah so he was just concerned for her, but her answer still stands. As a single mother, her priority and needs would be secondary when it comes to Ash. Hell her priority and needs is basically Ash himself. No one can replace him and she was certainly not lonely with Ash by her side.

"I don't any another guy in my life Ash, I already have you and that's more than enough." Ash being psychic, expected the answer but he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yeah I know, you always said that but what if you find someone who can really, really makes you happy! I mean you never know." Emphasizing on the word happiness. Delia wondered if Ash truly knew how happy she is when she is around him. She doubts that anyone can make her feel happy and safe as much as Ash, even if that person was a lover. No one can bring as much joy as a simple smile or a "I love you" from her son, especially the latter, she could never resist to hug him in her arms and cuddle with him after he finished saying those words.

"After what your father did Ash, I don't think I want to find another man in my life. Trust me, I know there's a lot of good men out there but I don't want to get involve with that. I just want to spend my years taking care of you and having fun, maybe when you get a family yourself I might-" She sounded visibly upset at the idea of Ash having a family himself, and he couldn't blame her. Maybe she thinks he would abandoned her and forsaken her, leaving her lonely and sad, but the truth is, Ash would never do that to her. Besides finding a girlfriend is like... is like finding a needle inside an ocean! Yeah, Ash was confident that the probability of a girl liking him was next to zero, considering he doesn't talk to girls. Gary often boast about being able to sweet talk to girls despite having no apparent interest in them, to which Ash never had the audacity nor the luxury to do so.

"Mom you know I won't abandoned you, even if the world puts a knife to my throat." Delia was surprised by Ash's choice of words, she held his hands and squeeze them lightly. She wasn't sure how far would Ash go for her but considering he was as protective as her, she reckoned he meant those words.

"I know that Ashy." She pulled Ash in front of her with the hope he lies down on top her, which he did. She hugged his waist with her chin on top of his hair, smelling the fresh Cinnamon and lavender hair conditioner that still lingers. She sighed in content when Ash nuzzled her neck in return, if others were to see this, morally inclined questions would be surely asked. Though Delia was just glad Ash didn't feel weirded out about this, in fact he seemed to enjoy this.

"So, no boyfriends?"

"No boyfriends, just my son."

"Ah ok."

"Unless you want a fath-"

"No." Delia resisted to grin at how quick and cold her son's answer was.

"Good."

"So if other guys comes up to you-"

"I will reject them immediately, and you? If a girl comes up to you?" She wasn't asking Ash to do the same treatment but... it won't hurt if he did.

Just saying.

"I will probably reject them too, but what are the chances of a girl walking up to me and ask me out?"

"Well you're handsome and sweet Ash, not to mention very caring and supportive. A key aspect on finding a partner, you have all the traits that makes a wonderful lover." Ash scoffed at that, a wonderful lover? Him? Those words don't match together!

"You're just exaggerating."

"I'm serious Ashy, you really are a hidden gem." Delia kissed his hair softly, feeling a bit over affectionate with how the mood is as of now. She wasn't sure why she kept showering him with kisses and hugs but it felt right. Seeing his mother being adamant about it, as well as her constant shower of affection, Ash reluctantly agreed with bashfulness brimming in his voice.

"I- fine." Delia grinned and nibbled his ear lightly at sound of victory over their little bickering. She watch him squirm lightly at her touch and giggled at how uncomfortable he looked, her charm and affect over her was still as potent as ever.

"I-I'm going to sleep." Ash, finally free from his mother's embrace, rolled over to his sleeping bag and proceed to remain stationary. With a roll of her eyes, Delia hugged Ash from behind and nuzzled him closely, hoping to let him know he is not leaving her empty handed and that she needs a pillow to sleep at night. She whispered good night to him, only for Ash to smile and whisper back.

* * *

Ash was a madman and Delia was pleasantly surprised by it. The past few days of their journey have been one of training, sparing, fighting, hiking, healing, resting, cooking and hugging. All of their free time were spent wisely and Delia was strict on making sure they get a fast moving pace during their journey. After four days of preparing his team for the Pewter city Gym, Ash was confident that they have what it takes to overpower the gym leader. All they need is a lot of faith, finesse and a little luck to surpass him. So after gruesome training sessions they may or may not cause Ash to injur himself and get bruises and cuts that Delia very lovingly had to take care off. Ash felt that he and his team were more than ready to take on the trials and tribulations the rock type gym leader throws at them. Right now Ash is standing in front of the gym with pikachu perched on his shoulder as usual, ready to smack down a few rock type pokemon with his newly learned move, Iron tail. With the towering building overlooking the city, one would think the mayor of the town or someone of utmost importance resides in there.

"You can do this Ash, I believe you." Delia squeezed Ash's shoulders and smiled at him, he grinned at the confidence and faith his mother put into him and was determined not to disappoint her. Pikachu anxiously smiled at Ninetails who became his teacher and was the one responsible for teaching him Iron tail, she grinned at the adorable electric mouse and spoke words of encouragement to the starter, knowing that it was his first gym battle and he was pretty anxious.

"Just relax Ash, everything would be just fine.' With a confident nod, Ash entered the gym with his mother following him closely. He noted that the gym was dimly lit, possibly to create a tense atmosphere to frighten new trainers and to reduce their confidence in battle. A bright spot light in the middle of the rocky interior gym was the main highlight, it looked ominous and spooky that Ash was certain that the Gym leader wold make a dramatic entrance from there.

And he was right.

"Who dares to challenge the Pewter City gym leader? Who- well hello there~" Upon seeing Delia, The so called "Pewter City gym leader" rushed to her side and attempted to hold her hand and charm his way through, only to be met with Ash's striking arm protecting his mother and a very alerted pikachu.

"Watch your actions carefully gym leader of Pewter City." The cold and venomous tone from Ash made the gym leader double take his actions, he wasn't sure what happened or who Ash is to Delia, but chances are he was her boyfriend or something. (Or so he thought) With a loud but secretly terrified laugh, he backed off knowing that Ash was in a fighting mood already. The lights of the gym sudden turned on as the bright lights blinded Ash for a brief second.

"My apologies for my brother's perverseness challenger." Ash turned to the side and saw someone who seem identical to the gym leader, he bowed 45 degrees and gave an apologetic smile to Delia who quickly smiled back and accepted the humble apology. Ash simply nodded but not before he glared at the gym leader, who the hell this guy think he is? Coming up to his mother and to hold her so suddenly? Does he wants to die or something?

"My brother, Brock is notoriously known for his "inadequate" and improper actions against beautiful woman, but I assure you he means no harm to your girlfriend." She looked older yes but she looked relatively young, he won't admit but Ash was quite the lucky fellow to have such a beauty to be his girlfriend.

"Mother."

"Yes mothe- wait what? She's your mom?" Not again man, Brock turned to Ash as he said those words, in a robotic manner I might add. He looked at Delia then back to Ash multiple times before he smiled in a creepy manner, as older women was one of his fetishes, especially mothers.

"Yeah anyway, just make sure he lays his hands off from my mom and I won't call the cops." The threats were getting spicier and hotter, and Delia is getting slightly concern that Ash may actually cause the gym leader's career to be in ruin for a simple mishap. Not to mention that he looks like he could kill someone with no remorse or pity right now.

"R-Right! Look I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable miss- ma'am, so I promised I won't do it again." The doubtful and stoic eyes from Ash solidified Ash's persona to Brock. He was a protector and someone who loves his mother very much, to which Brock understands fully as the love of a son to his mother is sacred.

"Mhm, look I just want a gym battle."

"Of course, may I ask for your name?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town."

"Ah Pallet Town, how's professor Oak doing? I heard he lives there."

"He's doing fine, but he's moving to Sinnoh soon for an expedition."

"Always the adventurous type eh, our father used to work with him."

"Really? I never knew Samuel worked with Flint." Delia remembered Flint fondly for his love for geology and company. He was always fascinated by new breakthroughs in terms of archaeology and astronomy.

"Wow, such a beautiful voice." Delia sighed at his compliment and his leering looks, her ninetails growled lightly at how haughty Brock looked and Ash was about to have enough of the imbecile's existence. How could someone so detestable exist in society? No matter, he would do society a favor by eradicating the threat.

"Hello is this the Police?" Ash at this point was holding the Pokenav to his ear, of course he didn't dial the number but doesn't mean he won't.

"Right! Gym battle!" Ash muttered something under his breath and followed Brock to the battlefield with his hands in his pockets. Right now he looked like a grumpy and emo teenager that complains about everything in life, which Delia couldn't blame him. She patted his shoulders soft and whispered "He was just kidding Ash" and " Smile for me pleaseee?" to have her son back.

Which did effectively made him smile.

"Alright so here is where our battle will be, challenger, my name is Brock Harrison of Pewter City. This will be a 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions on both parties. Do you, or do you not accept these conditions?" Brock sounded like a completely different person as he role as a gym leader.

"Yes?"

"Good, then we will battle when you are ready!" Brock stood on the other side of the field with his pokemon already out next to him. Two normal looking Geodudes and one large Onix that reminded Ash of the Fearow his mother defeated a while back.

"It's okay Ash, size doesn't matter!" His mother gave a wink to him as he interpret that as something lewd and obscene. He shook his head and slapped himself in the cheeks lightly, wondering why did he had to reach puberty as such a young age. Ash called out his team of pokemon, all three of them stood in front of him with a proud and confident smile. Ledyba was especially pumped as he began to do kickboxing in the air.

"Alright guys, this is our first gym battle. I know we just met each other for a few days now but after what we have been through, I believe that we can win this! So let's win it together!" With roaring cries Ash grinned and took his place on the battlefield.

"I'm ready Brock!"

"Very well, let us begin! Geodude let's go!" The rock type pokemon slammed it's fist together and grinned at Ash, with a smile, Shroomish hopped to the battlefield with a confident grin.

"A shroomish eh? Interesting, your move Ash."

"Shroomish get in close." Shroomish hopped to the middle where geodude raised it's eyebrows, with that slow speed, it could easily dodge it's attack with no trouble despite him having the type advantage.

"Rock throw!" Geodude started to hurl boulders at the grass type pokemon, the chunks of rocks range from small fragments to large boulders that may or may not abide to the rules of physics.

"Dodge and leech seed to trap." Delia watched from the sidelines and cheered every now and then to boost Ash's confidence. She watch in amazement as Shroomish's Leech seed began to grow roots and vines that surrounded the geodude, rendering him immobile. Shroomish however didn't managed to dodge the last rocky projectile and took quite a massive hit to the center, he shook off the attack and narrowed his eyes at the geodude that looked pretty much screwed.

"Rock tomb!" Slamming the ground with it's mighty fist, geodude managed to form rocks and boulders around Shroomish as it threaten to trap him and squash him. Knowing to act quickly, Ash ordered a simple attack.

"Absorb with Leech seed." Activating the roots and vines that trapped Geodude, the roots wrapped around geodude and entangled him, absorbing it's energy and minerals to the extreme. Brock horrified at the sight of his geodude showing signs of paleness and fatigue, so he called out the last assault.

"Rollout now!" Geodude managed to muster enough strength to rotate it's body in spinning manner, after gathering enough momentum to break off the vines and roots that trapped him, it broke free from it's imprisonment and has it's sight set on Shroomish.

"Stun spore." Shroomish unleashed paralyzing spores around him, almost halting the geodude in it's tracks as the spore affected it's body upon contact. Shroomish very comically hop to a side to dodge Geodude's crashing moment as it uncurl and hit the floor bearing a dazed expression.

"Absorb." With the final attack, Shroomish absorb the nutrients and energy out of Geodude completely, becoming fully healed and raring to go again. Brock sighed at his fainted pokemon, knowing the grass type pokemon has too many moves up it's sleeves. He recalled back his fainted pokemon and called out the other Geodude, confident that he could salvage his ego and pride back as a gym leader.

Let's see how things are different this time yeah?

"Geodude, return!" After achieving the same result as his last pokemon, Brock was ticked off and annoyed that this little shroomish was still hopping about around the battlefield, in a completely innocent and blissful manner. No matter, he lost to a pokemon with a type advantage, it was to be expected. However Ash better be prepared for his Onix! For his Onix is legendary! It's big, rock hard and will make you think twice before going against him!

"Alright Ash, I admit you are pretty good at this. However feel my Onix's unbridled wrath!" The Rock snake screeched loudly upon entering the battlefield, making Shroomish cower in fear at the sight of the larger opponent. Ash steadied himself and muttered words of encouragement to himself and to his shroomish. Obviously, having a giant snake made out of rocks standing in front of you was terrifying, but Ash was confident that he could defeat the solid snake with his team. Besides, Brock only has one pokemon left while he still has his full team.

"You can do it Ashy! I believe in you!" Ah yes, the sound of his beloved mother cheering for him for support always boost his morale.

"Alright Brock, you can start!"

"Hoho how confident! But it will be your demise! Onix bind." Bind? You mean that big rock snake is going to squeeze the living crap out of his little mushroom pokemon! That's horrible, that's-

-actually good.

"Let him Shroomish." Shroomish looked at Ash incredulously, looked he trust Ash but damn right now he is questioning his trainer's sanity. With a "trust me" look from Ash, Shroomish opted to trust his trainer as was still in good shape, so he could afford a hit or two. Shroomish stood idly as the rock snake pokemon started to encircle him and finally he reached in for the kill after trapping it with his body.

"I don't know what game you are playing Ash but you made a mistake." Did he now? Ash watched as he Shroomish's body came in contact with Onix, it tightened it's grip around the little pokemon, bearing a sadistic grin on it's face. Just as Brock was about to use dragonbreath, Ash smirked when the Onix started to loosen it's grip around him and started to howl in pain.

"Onix? What- what's going on?" He was about to end that mushroom's career! What happened?!

'Thank goodness for effect spore.' Ah Shroomish natural ability, all fungus type pokemon has this and it is used to paralyze or poison those who came into contact with them if they are provoked. Brock now realizing his mistake, knew he was in deep waters now.

"Absorb! Absorb! Absorb!" Yes use all the absorbs in the world. The mushroom pokemon kept feeding on Onix's energy and sapped its desire to battle along with his life out of him. It was pretty messed up if you were in Onix's shoes but for Ash, all he sees is his little mushroom pokemon single-handedly solo an entire Gym leader's team. With the paralyzed pokemon unable to retaliate, Delia watch the big titan snake fall onto the ground with one loud "thud" to accompany it. She squealed and hugged her Ninetails in joy when Brock very solemnly announce Ash as the winner of the battle.

"Yay! My Ashy won!" Pikachu and Ledyba gave Shroomish and Ash a deadpanned look, so they done all the training for nothing?! All the hard work and effort they put in was for nothing! While they put hours upon hours of blood, sweat and tears to hone their skills and body, Shroomish just sits there, sap some rock, plants some seeds and harvest the yield without do any preparations?

_"It's okay Pikachu, Ledyba, your time will come one day."_ Ninetails affectionately patted the two pokemon on the head while staring at Ash who proudly took the gym badge from Brock. It was a monumental moment for Ash as he held the badge in his hands with great care and attention, he felt his mother coming up to him and hugging him with a loud giggle.

"You did it Ash! You did it!" Brock sighed at the affectionate and cheerful display of Delia hugging Ash with all the love and joy in the world. Must they do it here? Its like they are rubbing it in his face on purpose, I mean after what he did though, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Thanks Shroomish, you were amazing!" Shroomish puffed up his chest and smiled triumphantly, he saw his teammates and smiled sheepishly when they glared at him, not that I-hate-you glare, but the "You-suck-all-the-joy-away type of glare. It was understandable but you can't blame him or Ash for it okay? No substitutions means he would have to get knocked out on purpose just so they can battle, and Ash would never do that!

"I got the badge now mom, I got it because of you." Delia felt her cheeks went red when Ash said that, she knew that he meant by how well she raised him and how much love and care she put into raising him that got into where gotten till this day. His soft smile along his loving look made Delia feel like a high school girl being confessed by her crush, she tilted Ash's hat lightly and smiled at him.

"You deserve it Ash, now let's go and have a celebratory lunch!" With a smile Ash recalled his pokemon and swiftly followed his mother to the nearby restaurants that are well known in Pewter city. After some research on good places to eat, Delia knew exactly where she was going. She lead Ash to a simple looking restaurant and have their seats, they weren't a lot of customers in the restaurant considering it was early in the morning. She placed her elbows on top of the table with her hand cupping her cheek, looking at Ash as he browse through the menu.

"Maybe we should order a set lunch for both of us to share, that would be nice, ah but you don't like spicy so this is a nope. This one then, it's has Dory fish which is your favourite and it has herbs and spices to go along with it! Ooh and it comes with desert too!" Honestly just by listening talk about food was adorable enough. Delia gave a polite smile to the waitress who took their order and turned to Ash who was drinking the glass of water that had a slice of lemon in it.

"Ash, I'm really amaze by how well you did back there. It's really impressive, you will really make it far to the pokemon league." Ash blushed slightly from the compliment but smiled nonetheless, he felt pikachu jumping off his shoulder and onto the cushion next to him as he sighed in content, curling his body on it.

"Thanks mom, but now we are on the topic of dreams. What was your dream mom? Is there anything you wanted to do during your trainer years?" Ash was sure that his mother became a trainer for a reason. To see the sights of those world, to experience adventure or to simply get out of the house.

"Well not really, I just wanted to explore the world and settle down when I have enough of it. If possible, that's what I want to do right now." Ash frowned slightly at that, she wants to settle down, not now but eventually. Where would she settle down? More importantly who would she settle down with? Didn't she say she didn't want another man in her life?

"You could settle down with me." Delia blinked her eyes when Ash suggested that, she smiled and ruffled his hair at that. Ash swatted her hands playfully, but Delia could tell he meant when he said that she could stay with him.

"Well that is my intention Ash but someday you will meet a girl of your dreams, I don't want to get in your way."

"You won't mom, you can stay with me as long as you want. I promise, girlfriend or not, you are more than welcome to settle down with me." Delia's heart almost did a back flip upon hearing that, she playfully kicked Ash's legs and smiled at him with her hands holding his, she used her thumb to gently rub his finger.

"Thanks Ashy, I would love to stay with you." Ash nodded and smiled back, he gently patted her hand and felt the presence of the waitress again. She cleared her throat so the duo could let go of each other so that she could put the food down, they bashfully did so and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Alright the food is here, let's eat!" As Ash dive into his meal, Delia wondered what the latter days with Ash would be like, hopefully it would be the same as what they have right now. All she knows is that if any pretty girl were to come and rob her of her dreams to settle down with her Ashy, well they certainly will pay the price.

'I won't let them...' The possessive side of Delia suddenly realized how dangerous it is if Ash finds himself a girlfriend, it would be detrimental to what they have now! She would keep her son safe from bimbos and girls who just fall for his handsome and cute looks. Yeah that's right! He doesn't need a girlfriend, he has her to look after him!

'Calm yourself Delia, Ash deserve a chance in romance with whoever he chooses.' What was she thinking? Ash was her son and she behaved like some jealous ex-girlfriend wanting Ash back! Ash won't abandoned her over some floozy!

"Mom food!" Waving the piece of dory fish with his fork in front of his mother, Delia returned to her senses and smiled cheekily at her son. She opened her mouth, wanting Ash to feed her. He felt his cheeks flushed and looked around him to make sure no one was watching them, with a sigh he fed her the food and smiled at how cute she looked.

"More!" She was being very childish today, but of course Ash couldn't never deny her request. He cut the food to smaller pieces and started to feed his mother one by one and suddenly found himself enjoying it. After 15 minutes of feeding each other food (drawing many looks from other customers) they both shared the dessert with the same spoon as Ash started to crack some jokes, hoping to make her laugh as he loves hearing her laughter. As the laughs settled down, Delia noted that Ash was holding her hand throughout their lunch, she smiled at that and wondered if they looked like a married couple in the eyes of others.

"Say Ashy, do you think we looked like we're married?" Delia spoke suddenly, making Ash choke on his drink. Pikachu just jumped at Ash's sudden blunder, wondering if his trainer was ok.

"W-What?" Delia raised their clasped hand slightly to prove her point, Ash recovered from choking and stared at their clasped hand. She does kinda have a point. Compared to the other tables, they seemed to enjoy each other's presence more so than anyone! Even the young couples who are just playing with their phones instead of talking to each other.

"Well a little I guess but- why did you bring this up?"

"It's just a thought Ash, but I think we looked quite cute together don't you think?" She ended it with a wink, Ash felt his face flushed and found himself thinking more about this. He recount the times the numerous time his neighbors often joked about him being his mother prince charming, and that she would _love_ to marry him one day.

"Well... I won't deny that, a lot of our neighbors said that I was your young prince charming when I was younger."

"You still are." Delia spoke softly, making Ash feel shy at how much she meant by those words. Though of course Ash didn't think she meant it like _that_!

"Yeah but not in a weird way right?" Ash ended with a small chuckle before resuming eating his dessert.

"Yeah..." Weird way? Delia frowned internally at that, was it really weird that she thinks her son as her prince charming? You know the perfect guy who is courteous, well mannered, trustworthy, selfless, cute and is amazing in every aspect? It's been nagging her for quite sometime now ever since her neighbour commented at how over doting she was to Ash and that she should find another man in her life than just Ash, it was unhealthy they said. She was so touchy and clingy to Ash that she somehow forgot that she should take a breather and let Ash go once in a while, to let him have his own personal space for him to grow. Yet she constantly sleeps with him and hug him in an intimate manner, requesting kisses that have gotten less innocent as time passes by. She even began recalling hugging him with her chest rubbing against him lately during the cold nights. Their intimacy has been growing ever since they began to share the tent, which she know she shouldn't since Ash is reaching puberty and has developed an interest in the female body. It only has been a pass few days but she become more touchy and flirtatious around him, to the point that it was really dangerous to their relationship. Was she taking advantage of her own son?

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ash's voice of concern made Delia snapped back to reality, she nodded stiffly and saw her son worried expression.

"O-Oh yes I'm fine." Seeing that he was done eating, Delia went to pay for the bill. As she finished paying, her mind still lingered around the fact that she's been too close to her son in terms of intimacy. She should have distance herself from him and let him grow, instead she used him as a tool to fill the empty void that her ex-husband gave her. She didn't raise him to become her husband! She raised him to be sensible and just man who will start his own family and make sure he treats them with love and respect. Yet now it made Delia wonder if she really loved Ash the way she thought she did. She felt horrible now and that her son was the product of her desire to find the perfect man in her life.

"Mom are you sure you're alright? You've been very quiet. Was it something I said?" Ash was concerned that he might had said something that weirded his mom out. Maybe it was the prince charming thing? Did she felt uncomfortable about it?

"No of course not." She ruffled his hair, and there it is again. The urge to touch him to make him feel better, why did she need to constantly touch him? Why did she need the excuse to hug him at night and for him to shower her with compliments especially if it concerns about her beautiful appearance? Delia placed her fist on top of her chest, wondering why she never thought about this earlier. She thought she was just an overprotective mother but now she wasn't sure if that's really the case.

"Then smile okay? I love seeing you smile you know? You look cuter and prettier that way." Delia felt her cheeks flushed at that, it was Ash's fault for being such a charmer and sweetheart. He always looks after her and tries his best for her, trying to become the perfect man for her so she would be happy and proud. Maybe that was the reason, she raised Ash to be the perfect man for her instead of his own sake! Because of her ex-husband, she see it fit that Ash becomes the exact opposite of him and become the perfect gentleman for her!

Seeing Ash leaning his head against her arm to make her smile, she didn't resist the urge to lay her head on his shoulder, he was shorter than him but not short enough to make the interaction awkward. He smiled at her which caused her to smile back, her heart was racing at the sight of son's adorable smile that melts her troubles and worries away. Her hands grasped his, with her cheek pressed firmly against his, she was addicted to touching him before and now Delia knew why.

She has a crush on her son.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Ledian began practicing his punching techniques on a tree bark, his fists were small in terms of size but the strength and force behind it was shockingly strong. He effortless pummel the base of the tree to smithereens as he grinned as the result of his hard work and training. At this rate, my bug/flying type pokemon would become a fighting type considering he was so fixated on perfecting his martial art skills, then again, Ledians are known for their array of punching moves, and has been overlooked by many, but not this kid! I would train my Ledian to be the best Ledian of all time! Bug/flying pokemon sweeping my enemy's entire team, now that is something to be proud of.

"Pikapi." Pikachu tugged my sleeves and pointed at our newest member to the team, it was an adorable looking ponyta who had a tragic backstory. I found him while he was grazing on the grass of the wide plains near Cerulean. At first I was very reluctant to capture it as he seemed a bit too young, and I would never separate a child from his mother regardless of how badly I want them to be in my team. However, after seeing that it looked lonely and sad in the open fields, I knew something was off as normally the mother of the pokemon would stay near their offspring to look after them. After sending my diplomat (pikachu) to talk to the Ponyta, I learned that he was an orphan as his mother had left him shortly he was born, whether she abandoned him or was caught by a trainer or poacher remains a mystery. I was struck by sadness and sympathy that I felt the need to console him, he was so cute as he nibbled my hand when I fed him some pokeblocks. After bonding and playing with the fire horse pokemon, he joined my team without giving a second thought as he felt companionship and warmth with my team and I, and so I promised myself that I will be the best trainer for the Ponyta and give him all the company he wants.

However, there was a problem.

"Oh not again, Ninetails! You have to let him go." It seems that my mother's starter who has attributes of being a fantastic mother took ponyta as her adopted son. I wasn't sure where it began, maybe it was the moment when Ninetails saw how lonely the young foal look, but she immediately nurtured him and unofficially announced that she would look after the little guy. Of course I have no objections to this but Ninetails had really been protective over him, just like my mom honestly. I suppose pokemon do take after their trainers, and that Ninetails overprotective nature stem from my mother. She won't let him out of his sight, they both sleep together often with Ninetails always licking his mane lovingly throughout the night.

I sighed when Ninetails shook her head adorably and continued to nuzzle Ponyta's fiery mane, perhaps she was scared that Ponyta could seriously injure himself during our rough training session. Though judging by how muscular Ponta's hind legs were, it was safe to assume that Ponyta knows how to fight as he was forced to survive alone in the wilds.

Man just thinking about it makes me feel sad...

"Let her be Ash, Ponyta deserves to be spoiled by a mom." Mom patted the fire horse pokemon on the manes and giggled at how content he looked. Knowing that she was right, I sighed and sat next to her. Maybe I was a tad bit stressed out from the trainers I met beforehand. During the road to Cerulean city I met a bunch of arrogant and rich trainers and at first I thought they were cool, but then they noticed mom was next to me. They were jerks as they made fun of me at how I need mom to babysit me and to look after me, some of them were even younger than me! I felt angry and ashamed that after storming out on them I vent out my frustration on mom, shouting at her and everything. I felt terrible and of course I swiftly gave a heavy hearted apologized but somehow that's not enough. I didn't want mom to think that having her on this trip was a burden, I am really happy that she's with me on this journey, honest! It's been a blast! But the social pressure and the constant bullying from other people as well as the name calling really gets under my skin, I just hope mom never takes the horrible things I said to heart, because I will never mean it.

"Ash? Are you still thinking about what happened?" Mom was always the mood reader, she noticed my deflated and guilt ridden look. I nodded at her while refusing to make eye contact, I was still ashamed that I lashed out on her, it made feel like an ungrateful son who is no different from my father who left her. With my head down and my hands on my lap, I really couldn't see mom's face, but I felt her moving close to me. She place her arm around me and kissed my head softly, it was always a habit for her to do that when she comforts me.

"Baby I'm not mad at you alright? I know you didn't mean it. Look Ashy I know it's really difficult for you to ignore their childish and immature taunts and insults, so you being angry was understandable. I know you love me and would do anything to make me happy, so please forgive yourself alright?" She nuzzled my neck in a affectionate manner, I would have done the same if it weren't for the storm of emotions that was brewing inside of me. I only managed a speechless nod but my actions already said everything.

"I love you." Mom visibly jolt from her seat, obviously not expecting those words from me and to be honest, those words just came out naturally. Her looked of shocked eventually turn into a warm smile that I was intimately familiar with, she kissed my cheek an whispered.

"I love you too Ash." I blushed slightly from how close she was with me, as well as how her breath tickled my earlobes. I shift my sit slightly to hide how much those words affected me, our relationship has never been this opened before. Don't get me wrong! We were obviously close before the journey started, but back then I was a shy kid who would complain every time she showers me with hugs me or affection, you know, using the lines like "Don't treat me like a kid" or "Mom, I'm 10 now!" but now, well I will shamefully admit that I'm looking forward those hugs and kisses. It was weird, that mom would hug me suddenly without saying anything, but I never questioned her and just return the hug myself. I wasn't sure when did our sudden closeness started, but I bet it was when the journey started and how we have to rely on each other for support.

"Come on let's get move on, I think we can reach Cerulean city by nightfall." I nodded as mom decided she had enough of the silence. We packed our belongings and I found myself smiling in amusement at pikachu and Ledian sitting on top of Ponyta, pretending to be a pirate with pikachu holding an imaginary telescope with Ledian being his first mate, shroomish was just snoozing in my backpack as he prefer places with the absence of sunlight, plus he wasn't that heavy so I allowed him.

"Let see, Cerulean is just right over there, I wonder how's Misty? I hope she recovered from her injuries." I nodded and peered over the Pokenav mom was holding. We were quite close to the city and daylight was still plentiful, so I didn't need to worry about sharing a tent with mom.

Yeah so here's the thing, I like sharing a tent with mom.

Like, a lot.

In a weird way.

It all started the night we shared the tent, she was being very touchy and maybe a little annoying. (don't tell her that) I really didn't have room to turn around in my sleep as she practically pinned my body down from behind and got me locked up in her arms and you know, I'm a growing boy who has hormones and mom is a beautiful lady with wonderful curves, so naturally I got a... a "reaction".

Okay I was aroused okay!

Hey now, look listen! listen! I'm a growing boy! Mom is hot! It was nighttime! I wasn't thinking straight! Blame my body and hormones! S-Shut up!

I wasn't sure what it meant for me but I knew it was very bad. I did consider the option of talking openly to her about it so she could understand my situation but I never find the courage to do so. I didn't want to weird her out and make her feel disgusted with me or make her seemed like it was her fault. Ever since I raised the issue of being her prince charming in the restaurant, mom has gotten more distant, but also closer to me if that makes any sense.

Basically she was more touchy but less talky and I did feel bad for it. Normally she would just talk nonstop with me which I didn't mind, seeing that only I can draw the reaction out from her. But right now she seems to be uncomfortable every time I teased her about how beautiful she looked or when I complimented her on her trainer skills or cooking, to which I often do so ever since I was a kid. Anyway back to me and my "problem", the past few weeks has been, well I won't say torturous as that would be huge lie, but troubling is more the word? I found myself constantly touching mom in ways I won't normally try back home, hugging her waist, nuzzling on her chest and even stroking her hair every now and then. She was soft and warm that I really couldn't help it, I feel so safe in her arms and so blessed. I knew this was bad, very bad and that maybe our time spent together has been a little excessive, and that we should distance ourselves from each other before things becomes even _weirder_.

Which is why today I have decided that we should stay in separate rooms in the pokemon center and buy an extra tent to maintain privacy and personal space. I didn't tell mom yet but a part of me has a feeling that she doesn't like the idea of us separated, sleeping without me by her side seems to be out of the question for her. She's been using me as her a bolster and pillow for the past few weeks that she might have gotten used to me by her side. Which is why your boy over here has to draw a line, it's harsh and painful but I got to do it.

"And then we can go do some shopping and maybe watch a movie, how does that sound Ash?" I turned to her, completely not paying attention to what she say saying before. I managed a nod to look like I paid attention to her while in reality I didn't. Of course she being my mom, knew that farce and gave me the deadpanned look as she poked my ribs.

"You weren't paying attention weren't you?" I managed an innocent smile but secretly I was wondering if I was a deadman.

"What were you thinking so deeply about that you had to ignore your lovely mother?" Thinking of ways to ignore my lovely mother!

"Nothing, actually it is something but-" Great, seeing that I have stuttered my words out without using my brain again, I would most likely have to go along with it. Oh well, I was bound to asked her sooner or later, I was hoping that we can settle our nighttime problems in the pokemon center but now might as well be good as any.

"Erm, mom, you know I'm a growing child right?" Mom stared at me with a nod, she stopped walking as she seemed to come to the realization of what I was going to talk about. She stared at me both concern and maybe a little unhappy at what I'm about to say.

"And that, my body is changing, rapidly. So the past few weeks of us sleeping together is uh, kinda the prove of that... my body is changing, rapidly." This was awkward as all hell, the pokemon was just staring at me but Ninetails being the mood reader quickly led them (including my shroomish in my bag) to a nearby lake, far enough to avoid our conversation. I would have gave her biggest thank you right then but I settled it with a grateful hug later.

"And I'm not saying I dislike sleeping with you! But, you know I think we should have some space to ourselves and that, it's becoming inappropriate for a growing boy to sleep with his mother, you get what I mean?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, not sure how she would respond to this. I waited anxiously for her response, she simply nodded and smiled at my words which made me knew that I was screwed.

"I understand Ash, from now on we sleep separately." Now, I would have taken that answer as something positive and is something good! But I know my mother better than anyone, I knew that she secretly dislikes the idea of being away from me and that my presence at night was the reason she could sleep so soundly these days. The fake facade she put on tugged my heartstrings and I wasn't sure should I play dumb and just smile or should I confront her about it.

"Okay, good." Damn it Ash, you lack a spine! You call yourself a man? Your mom is clearly unhappy and here you are feigning ignorance! She quickly turned back to her pokenav and focused on the road to Cerulean city, she didn't even say anything, just a empty looking smile plastered on her face.

It was at this moment I knew, I have to do something.

* * *

Ash sat in front of the council, they all gathered in front of him with their legs and arms crossed, bearing a serious and gruff expression on their faces. The time was late and the nightlight of the pokemon center works wonders on setting the mood. He stared at the council members, formed by Pikachu, Ledian, Shroomish and newcomer Ponyta who sat there confused as what was going on. Ash gave them a simple briefing on his situation and Ponyta wasn't sure how a group of pokemon is going to solve their trainer's complicated problem.

"That's the problem guys, I don't know what to do." The sympathetic look from the council members was touching but it did little to elevate the pain in Ash's heart. He sipped on his hot Ocha (Japanese green tea) and placed it down gently on the wooden tray with the teapot next to it.

"Do you guys think I should, you know talk to mom about it?" The council members looked among each other, knowing full well that the problem their trainer is facing proved quite to be a challenge. Talking to your mother about letting you go was hard enough, but Delia? She's on a different level of hard.

_"I think you should Ash."_ Pikachu was first to comment about it, he stared at his teammates and knew that this debate would prove to be difficult, but he will try his best to persuade them.

_"You have to think rationally Pikachu, this is no simple matter."_ Ledian chided with four of his arms crossed, his large blue eyes screamed seriousness that was a far cry from the usual happy-go-lucky bug type pokemon.

_"But confronting the issue is better than running away, Ash can't run away forever! Especially if it involves Delia."_ Pikachu remembered fondly at his trainer's commitment to his mother, it was a simple but heartfelt line.

Everything I had ever worked on was for her.

_"But here's the thing, it's about Delia. She's too close to Ash don't you think? With their late night activities and all, I think she's obsessed with him."_ Shroomish added, he noticed that the two were too close to each other for their relationship. He didn't pry into his trainer's privacy but everyone could tell that the two were closer than the usual mother and son. With the late night hugging and the flirting.

_"I'm sure Delia just really, really loves Ash."_ Ponyta despite his age, was willing to give the benefit of the doubt to his trainer and his mother.

_"Like how Ninetails loves your Ponyta?"_ Shroomish spoke with a smirk knowing full well that Ninetails might as well be a second Delia. Her love towards the little foal far exceeds anything and it was questionable at how over doting she was.

_"H-Hey leave her out of this alright!"_ Ponyta blushed at the sudden attention and knowing looks from his fellow teammates. His bond with her was sacred, no questions should be asked.

_"Anyhow, regardless on how close they are to each other, what's matters now is whether Ash should talk to Delia about it. If he doesn't, well things could just snowball into something far worse."_ Pikachu quickly focused back to the subject at hand.

_"He is at that age where he would interested in mating and courting..."_ Ledian muttered slowly, knowing that a beautiful and lovely woman like Delia was rare and anyone would want her.

_"Exactly which is why it's imperative that Ash sorts this out with his mother as soon as possible. No wrong signals, misunderstanding or miscommunication, just an open, honest, heart to heart talk."_ Seeing the look of realization among his teammates, pikachu knew that he won them over with this one.

_"I agree with Pikachu, the sooner they talk about this, the better. There's still a long road ahead of them."_ Shroomish added on and seeing all of them nod in agreement. It was decided.

_"Then it is decided then."_ Shroomish turned to Ash who remained quiet at his pokemon's conversation. He didn't understand a single thing, but he knew that they had a serious and well thought out approach to this judging by how much eye contact they gave him throughout the conversation. Shroomish jumped up and nodded vigorously, with Ash seeing the response, he gave a sigh and a grateful nod.

"Thanks guys, I supposed I can't run away forever huh." Seeing the symphony of nods, Ash groaned lightly and finished his Ocha in one gulp. He thanked his pokemon before he reached for his hoodie and the doorknob. He turned to his team, wondering would they be alright inside the spacious room, particularly Ponyta as he was the largest pokemon despite being the youngest.

"You guys will be alright right?" With reassuring nods, the pokemon ushered him to go and confront his mother as soon as possible. With a deep breath, Ash opened the door and exited the room.

The hallway of the pokemon center was both empty and quiet, as expected at this late night. Ash walked across the hallway and found himself standing in front one of the doors. It was his mother's and Arceus was he terrified at what's about to come, what should he say? What could he say? These are the questions one must answer to oneself.

"Here goes nothing." He gently knocked the door and within moments, he heard the door unlock. He smiled when the door was ajar as his mother's face appeared in front of him. Realizing it was her son, she opened the door wider and let him come in, knowing that he had something on his mind.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" She knew why she was here, seeing him fully dressed though was quite weird considering it was late at night and she was used to see him in his boxers and plain t-shirt. Ash walked around the room and felt the awkwardness in the air caught up to him, he sighed and finally decided to sit next to his mother who sat further away from him. Ash didn't say anything but he saw her movements, and he wasn't too happy about it. So with another sigh, he let loose.

"Mom the reason I'm here tonight is because, I want to talk to you about somethings." Delia noted the stress and anxiousness in her son's voice, she patted him on the shoulder before continuing.

"You can tell me anything Ash." Ash rubbed his arm and nodded.

"Look, the thing is- when we share the bed together and everything, and when you hug me the way you did, I feel things you know? Like weird things. Things that I shouldn't feel around you. That's why I didn't want us to sleep together, so I can stop feeling weird around you." Ash sounded ashamed, he didn't make any eye contact as he kept staring at his lap, wondering whether he made a fatal mistake. Delia widened her eyes at the revelation from her son, she watched him bit his lower lip, refusing to looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Ash... I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry." She knew what he was talking about, he got aroused by her presence and how close she was to him. The worst part was, she knew it. She's been teasing him so much and drawing that reaction out of him that she fail to neglect his feelings and personal growth. She cursed herself at her foolishness, knowing that her son was blaming himself for this while in reality it was her fault. She meant it in a teasing manner but right now, she could tell it had a lasting impact on her son. She paused for a bit, not knowing what to do. She knew that she should agree with him and stop being so close to him but after the realization that she might love her son in a romantic and possessive way, she wasn't sure if she wanted that now.

'This is so wrong... I should just tell him that it's natural and that I won't do anything of that sort again but..." She sat closer to Ash, raising his chin lightly with her finger. She saw the look in his eyes and found it heartbreaking that they were tears in them. Probably for thinking that she would hate him for how he felt around her, which again was her own fault. She wiped the tears of his eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Ash don't cry alright? It's natural for a growing boy, I'm sorry that I didn't noticed earlier and that I'm the reason for it. Please forgive me." Ash shook his head defiantly.

"It's not your fault mom, it's just that... I feel ashamed that I enjoyed it." Delia stared at her son with wide eyes, was he serious? He enjoyed being aroused by her? She wasn't sure what to think about this, she felt her face flushed and body getting hotter just by thinking about it. She knew it wasn't his fault, she was a gorgeous woman with voluptuous curves that even a boy like Ash would get excited, she would never blame her son being interested in girls. Delia sat closer to Ash, with their body practically glued together, she wanted to tell him that it was alright for him to feel this way. That she was happy that she caused him to be sexually aroused but that mean that she was condoning incest, and that she wants him to engage in something immoral with her.

'Delia no! You can't! Ash is your son...' She bit her lower lip, feeling very conflicted right now. He was her prince charming and she loved him more than anything. There's no single day passed by without him and right now she weighed the possibility of being in love with him. The more she thought about it, the more frightening it was at how her happiest memories in her life all revolve around Ash, and _only_ Ash.

The first male that ever comes to her mind? Ash.

The sweetest person in the world? Ash.

The cutest and most handsome person? Ash.

The person she loved and treasure the most? Ash.

The person who made her feel like she was in love again? Also Ash.

'He's just a young boy, if I go down this path with him, I would destroy his future...' Delia was visibly upset by this, between her selfish desires and her undying love for Ash, she didn't know what to do. She wanted a chance to have her son to love her the way her husband was supposed to do. For she knew that he would make an excellent lover that would treat her with love and respect. At the same time, it was incredibly selfish to ask her son to go down a road of no return just for the sake of her happiness.

"Mom I understand if you're mad, so let's forget that this ever happened okay? I will just buy a new tent and we could just continue our journey normally without raising this issue ever again." Ash attempt to leave the room was not well received by Delia, she managed to hold him just before he managed to stand up straight. Her grip on him was so tight in fact, it hurts.

"M-Mom?" Ash was astonished by the pleading look on his mother's face, he softened his expression immediately and felt her gradually let go seeing that he wasn't leaving her.

"Ash don't go, please sit, I'm not mad." Ash nodded and sat back down next to her with his eyes fixated on her's, they looked so conflicted and in pain that Ash didn't know what to do to console her. He held her arms as she reached towards a hug, enveloping tightly under her loving arms.

"I- I want to tell you something." She managed to squeak by a whisper, hoping that her raw voice didn't give away her intentions.

"O-Okay." Ash spoke meekly, seeing that she was pry herself from the hug. She looked at the floor and started off slowly, voice brimming with emotions that made him alerted and worried.

"Ever since your father left me, all I had was you and I told myself you were all I ever need, and you still are. But because of that, I started to push away and reject people that might change that, new friends, family members and even guys who asked me out on dates. I've only known you to be the only good thing in my life with the limited friends I have... I've made you the most important person in my life so much so that I started-" By this point Delia was in tears, Ash almost had a panic attack started to hug her in his arms without giving a second thought. He patted her and started to rock his body back and forth gently, between the soft whispers of comfort and the warm and gentle touches, Delia felt right at home. She paused herself to let Ash continue to comfort and pamper her, knowing that she needed this from him. After a few minutes of silence, she finally decided to speak again seeing that Ash was ready for her to continue.

"I- started to see you as someone who can take care of me for the rest of my life, and I was r-right! You will, but in doing so I started to see you as- I don't know when it started but slowly I've been seeing you as more than a son." Ash froze instantly, his breathing stopped as his mind practically shut down at what his sweet mother just said. Delia noticing her son's sudden lack of motion raised her head, she bit lower lip as tears threatened to fall again, knowing that she had reveal the ugly truth too soon. She whispered his name softly, hoping to draw a reaction from him, but alas he has none. She waited patiently but anyone could tell she regretted revealing the truth already, after a few grueling minutes of complete silence, Ash started speaking in a confused and conflicted tone.

"You mean- You love me? Like how married couples do?" His voice was barely a whisper, almost ashamed. Delia nodded and refused to look Ash in the eyes, knowing that he has every right to be disgusted at her. She just didn't want to see that look of disgusts that she assume he would wear, it was just too painful.

"Y-Yes, and I am ashamed of it but after raising you and watching you grow into the fine man you are today. It really hurts at the thought of some bitch coming and taking you away from me. I never- it was never my intention to raise you to become a replacement for your father Ash! But somewhere down the line I made a mistake. Please forgive me Ash at how horrible of a mother I am but I really, _really_ need you Ash. There's not a single day passed without you and when you offered me to join you on your journey I just couldn't believe it! I thought we were going to be together forever, I never thought that I will fall in love for you Ash I swear!-" She was blurting her words and she was clearly panicking, her grip on him was tight and the pleading and sorrowful look on her eyes made Ash feel all the pain in of the world in his heart. She buried her face on his chest as she began to sob, apologizing with incoherent words throughout the way. Ash had never seen his mother this broken down before, not even when that bastard left her. He held her tighter and mustered all the strength and love for her to comfort her, he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but it felt right and that's the only thing that matters to Ash.

"Mom hey it's okay alright? Please don't cry, I'm not mad. I- I just need to think this through first okay?" Ash gently pry his mother off him and held her hands firmly, seeing her puffy red eyes and guilt-ridden look. He smiled at her softly to show that he wasn't upset or mad at her, which did make her feel more relaxed and less distressful. But inside Ash's mind, many questions were being tossed around. How could this happened? Did he gave her the wrong message? Sure he loved her more than anything in the world and have proved that numerous times but did he accidentally gave his mother the wrong impression? His head was spinning at the sudden confession, it wasn't her fault, fate just somehow pushed them together. But right now Ash is at a loss, and that whatever decision he will make would ultimately decide their future. He could tell his mother off and told her that he loved her like a mother but that would just break her heart and make feel ashamed, he did't want that and he certainly knew that their relationship would never be the same ever again.

On the other hand, he could say he was willing to give this relationship a go, the consequences would be disastrous if words of it gets out and Ash knew the risk of an incestuous relationship even at his age. Furthermore, he was just a young child and by all means, he wasn't experience in dating and should their relationship become sour, so does their relationship as mother and son. There were many complications behind this and Ash, despite his tender age had to make an extremely hard choice.

"A-Ash? Please say something!" Delia whispered softly, she wasn't trying to seduce him into giving in. She just wanted an answer from him, the chances of his reciprocating her feelings were extremely low and borderline impossible but Delia was willing to risk it. If he doesn't feel the same way then so be it, she won't blame him and will try her best to start a healthy relationship with him. In fact she would distance herself from him, find a boyfriend even if she has too!

"This- I mean, I do love you mom and I promised you that I will love you more than _him_ ever did. That I will marry you when I grow up and take you as my bride and yeah, a part of me did wished that I could provide you the love and warmth he should have given you. Now, knowing that I have the chance and offer is just- I don't know, this is very wrong and you could have chose anyone else-"

"There is no one else Ash, just you." Oh man she means it, the words, the look and the tone. It was the real deal. She was serious about this and that's the worst part. Delia immediately regretted her choice of words, she should have not told her so that. Knowing him, he would agree to date her for the sake of her happiness, she didn't want to guilt trip him into submission, she has the power over him and she knew it.

"Ash don't force yourself, please just say it, be honest. I won't be mad I promised, I will always love you no matter how you feel about me. All of this was my fault in the first place, we can be a normal mother and son, I promised! I won't treat you any lesser!" Delia held Ash's hand tightly, if she really wanted the latter. She would have already decided for Ash and call the all thing off, yet she wanted to see if Ash was willing to love her. It was incredibly selfish, but she wanted it so badly.

"But you want me to right? You want me to be with you." Delia bit her lower lip, she nodded meekly feeling her face flushed from embarrassment and shame. She wanted nothing but her son to hold her tenderly and caress her, even make love to her. She was that willing to do it with him should he ask for it. Ash didn't show any reaction when she nodded, he knew that this was what she wanted and maybe, it's been the only thing he possibly could ever gave her that would make her the happiest mom and person in the planet.

'I owe her so much, nothing I do in this lifetime or thousands of lifetimes could repay her for what she has done for me. I owe her that much, she has pour every love and care in this world for raising me despite being abandoned by her family, friends and that bastard, and I would be lying if I say I don't find mom beautiful and is perfect in every way.' Her nightgown was hiked up with her soft and silky skin was showing, between her flushed facial expression and bright yellow ember eyes that looked adorable, Ash had the irresistible urge to touched her, to caress her, to hold her yet now, he was supposed to think rationally.

His thoughts darted back and forth, with his morality and rational battling his emotions and feelings, each trying to justify their decisions and choices. Delia watched in silence when her son was in deep conflict, she bit her lower lip, ready to ask Ash to forget about everything she said and ask him to go back to his room.

"I- I want to give this a try." Delia's eyes widened from Ash's response, she took a second to registered his words when she felt his hand on her thighs as he recompose himself with the bright red blush on his face, yet his eyes showed dedication and seriousness to his words.

"I know that this is very wrong in the eyes of society and that this relationship might be unhealthy, but I love you more than anything in this world, I promised you that I would look after you with my life and I meant by it. If being with you makes you the happiest woman on earth than I will do it. I know that there are many complications, and that I might not be thinking straightly, but right now all I ever want is to see you smile and laugh." Delia's heart beated so fast that she swore it would burst out of her heart.

"Ash please don't force yourself on this, don't do this for my sake." Delia held his hands tight, she was on the edge of pouncing on him, kissing him and doing all sorts of romantic things with him to show how much she appreciate this. She was on the verge of exploding from happiness at the thought of Ash returning her feelings, even if it meant it was experimental.

"I'm not, I'm not sure if I am thinking clearly but I know I want this. I want to be with you, to experience love with you and to make you happy. I've dedicated myself to protect you and to love you far more than anyone has given you. This is my chance and I- man this is sooo weird to say it out loud." Delia giggled lightly at her son's ability to joke around even at times like this, she felt him rubbing her thigh softly and it made her jolt at his gentle and borderline teasing touches. He cupped her cheeks and stared at her bright yellow eyes with the softest smile she had ever see in her life.

"I love you mom and I want to do this. So please, let me, I know you want me to." She felt her tears on her eyes again at those words. She wanted nothing but to hold him in his arms and make love to him, to show him how much it meant to her.

"I love you too Ash." With them sharing a blissful and much needed hug from each other, Ash could feel his heart beating in an unprecedented pace. He felt his mother stroking his hair softly while she kissed his neck tenderly, gently sucking the side of his neck. The hickey she left on his neck marked him as her's, pulling back with the bedroom eyes that Ash didn't knew his mother was capable off. They reluctantly parted ways as Ash felt the need to hold her in his arms, the desire was so strong in fact that Ash just wants to scoop her in his arms and sweep her off her feet despite his lack of strength. He touched the mark his mother left him and flushed, he knew from romantic novels his mother own often described hickeys as a love mark, that she was claiming him as her. It was honestly weird and dare he say kinky.

"So..." Ash spoke awkwardly, not sure how things go from here. Delia grinned and pinned her forehead against her son. She certainly knew that this feeling was foreign to them and they must deal with the reaction of others, mainly their pokemon. There was no point hiding things from them considering they were a huge family and that they would be around them 24/7. She just dearly hope that they are open to their relationship and won't obstruct their way.

"Lay down Ashy." She gently push Ash with her finger on his chest to the bed, making him confused yet excited at what his mother was planning. He watched her crawl on top of him as he backed off ever so slightly, like prey being corner by it's predator. She looked so bewitching and enchanting, that Ash felt heat burning up in his neck.

"Mommy wants a good night kiss Ash." Damn it must she said it like that? It's making his body tingle in sensation, he nodded bashfully as his mother kissed him on the lips, not a simple peck but a full on Kalos kiss. His eyes widened at the sensation of her tongue protruding his and at how he could taste her saliva. His cheeks went full red as his mother's hands roam around his body in delight, massaging his chest very affectionately, almost teasingly. Ash closed his eyes to enjoy his first making out session, his tight grip on the bed sheet was gone and instead his hand was seen stroking Delia's hair lovingly. All the love and passion she ever store inside her was pour into that kiss, and Ash could feel it. The deep connection was there that no else could possibly understand or comprehend it. Her moans was blissful to Ash's ears as he didn't know she was capable of making such cute and wonderful noises. They parted their lips for much needed air, with As visibly panting from the heavy make out session, he was extremely aroused by his mother's actions. He sat there looking at his mother who's bedroom eyes screamed lust and love, feeling dazed and his head spinning by the heat of the moment.

"There's no need to be so tense Ash, relax." How could he relax? This was his first time experiencing this and he was turn on as all hell. He made no attempt at hiding his arousal as he began to feel the tightness in his pants, perhaps things were escalating too quickly and they should take this slow. He wasn't experience in relationship by any means but he was certain that this level of intimacy was abnormal.

Then again their relationship itself was abnormal.

"That felt amazing mom, it felt really good." Delia beamed at that, and she took it as a sign to keep going. She kissed Ash again but this time more tenderly and short. Ash reciprocated the kiss and felt that he was starting to get used to this, he felt her nether regions on his leg as she began to rub it against him. It raised various alarm bells inside Ash at how wild things were and it frightened him that how passionate his mother was. She started to unbutton her nightgown and Ash knew he had to draw the line before things get too late.

"W-Wait." Delia immediately break off from the kiss, she stared at her son's uncertain and even scared expression. She cursed herself at how inconsiderate she was and that she was rushing their relationship to fit her own selfish desires again. Their relationship should start off slow and sweet, he was a young boy for crying out loud and here she was, practically asking him to make love to her already .

"I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't mean to rush things. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She was being too aggressive and she knew it, years without a man's touch or sex had lead her to become like this. She didn't want to scare Ash away and hurt him, she should be patient and let Ash slowly but surely open up to her instead of forcing him to have it her way. Delia quickly rectified her mistake by buttoning up her nightgown and sat next to him, instead of sitting on top of him. She touched his arm in a comforting manner seeing that he was actually shaken from excitement, arousal, fear and confusion.

"S-Sorry mom but I- it still feels weird and I don't think that we should do this right now." Delia frowned at how scared and timid Ash sounded, she kissed his cheeks softly and caressed them. Knowing full well he was right on this, she should be playing by his rules and pace, not the other way around.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I was so caught up by my own emotions that I neglected yours. I promised that we will take things slow and we won't do anything you are not comfortable with alright? If you ever feel that things between us is rushed please let me know, I promise won't get mad." Delia leaned her head against Ash's shoulder, hoping that she didn't scare him off. She needs to be delicate at handling their relationship, Ash is just a young boy who is understandably naive and innocent about this. She would need to teach him step by step, and if he refuse to take the next step, she _must_ accepts and wait patiently.

"O-Okay mom, I just want to settle things down a bit. Kissing is fine by me but when you rubbed your- you know against me it's-" Delia nodded quickly, she was borderline forcing herself on to him and that was not what she intended at all. She didn't want to use Ash for her needs, that's not what a romantic and loving relationship should be. She kissed Ash's cheeks every now and then and apologized to him in a soft and but sensual tone. Boundaries and limitations must be set in order for their relationship to work, she didn't like them considering she wanted Ash to take her then and there but she knew she have to do it for his sake, and she was willing to do anything for him.

"I'm sorry that you felt uncomfortable Ash, let's just enjoy each other's presence alright? I promise no naughty stuff unless you are okay with it." Dismissing at how damp her panties were, Delia bit her lower lip at how much of an effect her son had over her. She berated herself internally and calmed her raging hormones down, knowing full well Ash was right that they were rushing their relationship to the extreme. She felt Ash hugged her arm with his head on her's, they stared at the blank TV in front of them and felt each other's warm presence in their air conditioned room.

"I think I should return back to my room." Delia was worried that what she did might had scared Ash off already. She frowned and started to curse herself again at how selfish she was and that this relationship is not going to work with how controlling she was. She felt like crying, she felt like kicking something, the fact that her son was startled and uncomfortable with her actions already so quickly made her feel like this relationship wasn't working out.

"Ash I'm really sorry for what I did, I really promised that I won't do anything you don't like. Please stay with me, unless you really don't want to..." Delia spoke the last part more quietly, hoping that her son would give her another chance again. Seeing how guilty and heartbroken she looked, Ash's conscience literally screamed at how much of a drama he was making out of this and that other people would literally die for his mother to even kiss them on the cheek.

"No no no, I will stay! I guess I just overreacted, I'm so new to this, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" Seeing Ash refusal to look at her, Delia piece two and two together. Was her son thinking that he couldn't satisfy her and her needs? That he could never provide her the solace and love she desire from him so badly? She laughed lightly at that and started to shook her head, making Ash confused.

"Ash, nothing brings me more joy than to make love with someone who loves me wholeheartedly and who loves me unconditionally, especially if that someone is you. I was getting ahead of myself earlier, so please don't ever think that you need to please my urges just because I want it. This relationship is mutual, if you don't want to do certain things then we won't okay?" Ash just nodded at he words, but Delia could see he was coming to terms with it.

"Okay... I'm going to change my clothes now, so that we can sleep t-together." Delia grinned and kissed Ash softly, she reluctantly let go of her son as he quickly went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She felt the instantly coldness of the air when Ash left the bed, she felt awfully lonely already despite that he was just another door away. Delia laid her head on the pillow and thought about what just happened. They did it, they are officially together now. While she was deliriously happy at the thought, she was also terrified that she might had ruin Ash's future. She wasn't sure if he given enough thought about it, but chances are he was just focus on making her happy. She bit her lower lip, wondering she should really, really walk down this path with Ash. She could afford it considering she has nothing to lose but Ash! He has big dreams and friends that shaped his childhood, what if the neighbors found out about this? Ash would just become a shut in and could never step outside the house without being mocked or made fun off.

"This was a mistake.. I shouldn't have- I'm so selfish." She whispered to herself, holding the covers close to her chest. Upon hearing the door clicked, Delia turned towards it and found her son clad in his boxers and shirt. He smiled at her bashfully and noticed how worried and depressed she look. Again she must have been caught by the feeling of guilt that she forgotten that Ash was willing to face the trials and tribulations together with her.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Ash, are you really sure that you want this with me?" Ash sighed and sat back down on the bed, he pulled her closer to him with his strength to make sure she was looking at him.

"Mom we talked about this, yes I want this with you and no I'm not forcing myself. You are a remarkable and lovely woman that anyone would be lucky enough to have you-"

"That's not what I meant Ashy, I meant by if others find out about this. Your future would be ruin and it is all because of me! Everything you ever worked for-"

"Everything I ever worked for was for you mom, if others found out about us then so be it. We will just migrate to another place or something! I don't mind spending my days with you mom, I could drop the whole Pokemon Master thing, you know that right?" Ash taking charge for once, cupped his mother's cheek and stroke it gently. She managed a smile with her puffy red eyes and nodded in glee.

"So please smile for me, I don't want to see you sad ever again. Whatever problem that rises, we will face them together." Delia's cheeks blushed when Ash kissed her on the forehead, she felt their roles had reversed as Ash was treating her like a child. Seeing Ash determined and passionate looked made Delia bashful as she avoided looking at him, Ash grinned at his effect he had on his mother and started tease her by whispering at her ear.

"You are very beautiful Delia." She froze immediately at how husky and deep her 10 year old son sounded, my lord he could do that? He sounded so dominating... and he even used her name like a lover would. Ooh they were many wild fantasies running rampant in Delia's mind, fantasies of her son just doing unspeakable acts of love to her. He blew at her ear softly making her scream "kyaah!" cutely.

"A-Ash!" He grinned at how flustered and adorable she looked and ran his hand through her hair, he tentatively pulled her hair to one side of her shoulder and stared at her with much affection. Who knew that even someone like Ash was bold and loving enough to something like this.

"I hope I'm able to make you the happiest woman in the world mom." Delia smiled at how corny the line was, but she still took it to heart nevertheless. She gave him a peck on the lips and patted the bed, ushering to sleep with her for the night.

"You already did." With that, the two lovers held each other in their arms as they slept peacefully throughout the night, the occasional nuzzling and sighs of content made Ash chuckle lightly.

* * *

_"His not coming back isn't he."_ Ledian stared at the door, hoping that his trainer barge through the door with a pained look on his face.

_"Nope."_ Pikachu had already accepted it, chances were his trainer and his mother were sleeping together right now.

_"Damn."_


	5. Chapter 5

The pokemon stared at their trainer with their eyebrows raised, they stood there in front of him in silence, giving him the _look_. Their trainer sighed at their disappointed expressions, it was clear that they weren't too happy with his decision to sleep with his mother, and worse still, their newfound relationship to which they probably guessed already. He felt his starter pokemon's eyes stared right through his soul, almost begging him to explain what events had happened last night. With a small embarrassed smile, he finally gave out an exasperated sigh and sat on his own bed in the Pokemon Center in his own room instead of standing in the middle of the room akin to an interrogation room.

"Look guys don't freak out okay?" Noting that their trainer looked tensed and even scared, they softened their look and immediately went closer to him, comforting him with their small and stubby paws. Ash smiled slightly at their affection and patted their heads, truthfully he wasn't expecting such a dire reaction out from them. After waking up early in the morning, Ash was greeted by the lovely sight of his mother's body and her smile that looked mighty adorable. He was about to caressed her senseless until he remembered that he left his pokemon hanging in his room and let's just say.

Ash knew he was in hot waters.

"Mom and I- we... things have been complicated alright?" Pikachu blinked his eyes, his trainer wasn't saying what he think he's saying right!? Why did he cut himself off at the mention of we? Did they do something? Something embarrassing? Something that a mother and son should be ashamed off? He paled at idea of the nature of their relationship, they weren't in _that_ kind of relationship right? Surely they are just-

"We're in love." -involve in _that_ kind of relationship! Ash winced at the horrified looks on his pokemon face, they turned to each other, wondering if this real, almost as if they expected such news. They turned back to their trainer and gave him the look "Please, clarify and explain", they didn't gave him the look of disgust, knowing that they has to be a VERY solid reason for them to engage in this immoral act, they would of course give Ash the benefit of that.

"She- needs me in her life alright? A-And I need her too, she's lonely and had accidentally fallen for me. It's not her fault guys and please don't hate my mom for that. She's a wonderful person and I'm more than lucky to have her as a mother, better yet as my girlfriend. I know it's a lot to take in, and you all have the right to hate us but we couldn't be even more happier. I love her and I will do anything to make her happy, p-please guys I need your support in this." The pokemon felt their heart wrench at how emotional and honest their trainer sound, he was frantic but he was also serious about this, which made their decision making much complicated. Ledian turned to the group, asking them to group up and have the utmost serious discussion that have ever took place in the history of pokemon.

_"Well, I guess you were right Shroomish." _The wry and dry voice in Ledian's tone only made the mushroom pokemon scowl in detest.

_"Now is not the time for that! What do we now!? Ash and Delia are in love, mother and son! We can't allow this-"_

_"But they're happy, and don't you think that it's cruel for us to separate them? Yes incest is wrong and frowned upon in the human society but honestly do you really care about that?"_ Shroomish couldn't believe his ears, pikachu is supporting them? Supporting incest?

_"I care for Ash's future! If words of this gets out, the two of them would be ruined! Everything they worked for would be gone and he will be make fun of by society, a laughing stock! This is not a matter of whether they are happy with each other, this is regarding their future, Ash's future! Do you want Ash's kids looked like retards?!_" The pokemon paled at the thought and where taken aback by Shroomish strong and commanding tone, but pikachu still insisted on his trainer's decision. While the last part was more than horrifying thought, pikachu was sure that Delia won't take the risk with her son.

_"Look I know it's bad, but please hear me out on this."_ The council of pokemon were prepared for a hefty speech from pikachu, who seemed to support Ash's decision not matter what. He took a deep breath, recounting all the memories of Delia and Ash together.

"_I have been with Ash ever since he was a little kid, and boy was he attached to his mother. She doted on him so much so that I really couldn't believe that Ash isn't a spoiled brat. She dedicated her entire life for him and now I'm starting to understand that their relationship is not based on because they feel lonely or their needs. It's always been there for the both of them, they need each other to survive and maybe Delia have overstep her boundaries, becoming too attached to Ash for her own good. However, after all the thing things she has been through, she only has Ash and for her, it always been Ash. Maybe her love for Ash evolved when she saw how much of a ideal man he is, and how sweet of a kid or how he will dedicate his life for her, I don't know the exact details but I'm willing to bet she loved Ash more than a son for a very long time."_

_"So you're saying we should let it be?"_ Ledian muttered with the slightest resolve in his voice.

_"Well, they aren't hurting anyone, and it's not like Delia would find another man in her life. As for Ash, he might be a bit... young and naive."_ Even the loyal and steadfast pikachu couldn't help but to bring the last point out, he was concerned over Ash's innocence and naivety. He wasn't mature enough to understand the weigh of his current situation and a part of Pikachu wondered if Delia thought about that.

_"Exactly! She's taken advantage of Ash's innocence! She's using him as a replacement-"_

_"Delia would never do such a thing! She loves Ash and will never treat him as an object. Look how about I put it this way, imagine you all are finding a mate that you love, and then you do! She's perfect in every way, both of you connect in ways no one can understand and you love each other dearly. But then suddenly half way through, you two learned that you are related by blood but have already form a strong bond with each other, that you two need each other both physically and emotionally. Tell me honestly, could you really call the whole thing off? All the time, emotions, love, energy and time? Are you really willing to put up a stone cold face and tell her that we couldn't be together because we're related despite you are perfect in every way?"_

_"The thing is pikachu, we didn't know she was related by blood, if we knew earlier we won't have tried anything in the first place. Delia here, knows Ash is her son and still wants to engage in a relationship with him, you tell me Pikachu. Isn't that selfish for a mother!?"_

_"You're not her! You didn't have go through all the horrible things she had to go through! Ash is the only reason she is still alive! She was abandoned by her family, bastard of a husband and friends. She was all alone, broken until Ash came into her life! Guys, I'm not even trying to think logically anymore. This is for their sake, didn't we promised that we will try our best to help Ash achieve his goals and dreams in life?"_

_"Yes..."_ Shroomish's voice was soft and low, knowing full well what Pikachu was trying to achieve.

_"Then what if his goals and dreams right now is to spend the rest of his life happily married to Delia?"_ Shroomish blinked his eyes, his head turned towards Ash who seemed tense judging by their conversation.

_"Thats- I'm just worried for them, you know the horrible complications. If Ash was a pokemon, I would be less worried considering our lives are much simpler then humans."_

_"So am I Ledian, which is why we should support them even more! Imagine us, their loyal and close pokemon who have stuck with them through thick and thin, opposing them being together, it would hurt them immensely, especially Ash. You know him, he loves us so much that it would break him if we're not with him at this."_ Shroomish glanced Ledian, hoping that he could say something rational, but alas even the sheepish bug type pokemon remained silent, with sentiments running high through his mind.

"_I think, Pikachu is right."_ Baffled by Ponyta's stoic expression, Ledian stared at the young foal pokemon incredulously. Surely the young boy was kidding right?

_"Even you Ponyta?"_

_"I always believe love is a beautiful thing and nothing should stand in between true love. Delia needs Ash in her life and vice versa, it is wrong for them to love each other the way they do yes, but as long it is mutual and consensual, I believe that it is true love."_ Funny how a young foal's words could have so much impact on them. Pikachu smiled at Ponyta's maturity and words, glad that he was on his side. He stared at the mushroom pokemon who was deep in thought.

_"Shroomish?"_

_"Well... I won't say I'm support it, but I won't say I'm against it either. If the two really are happy with each other. Eh why the hell not."_ At this rate the mushroom pokemon really couldn't care about the complications anymore, if the pokemon are all on this, why shouldn't he? He wasn't against them being together in the first place anyway, it was just the severe aftermaths and consequences that he was paranoid about.

_"I knew you would come around! Ledian?"_

_"At first I was very against it, but when you started to point out the horrible things Delia had to go through and that Ash is the only reason she pulls it through...yeah, I guess they do deserve each other. I admit, they looked cute together regardless what their relationship is and one can't live without the other. Besides, Delia would never hurt Ash and she makes for a fantastic partner so- damn it morals why have you forsaken me?"_ The others chuckled at Ledian's words as he stared blankly into the unknown wondering why has his moral compass started to sway out of control.

_"Thanks guys, I don't normally support this kind of relationship but it's Ash, and I just want him and Delia to be happy._"

_"We too Pikachu, we just want what's best for them."_

_"Should we tell Ash?"_

_"Yeah tell him, tell him that we are with him all the way through. Just make sure they used protection though, don't want Ash to become a father just yet at the age of ten considering how touchy Delia could be."_ The others grimaced lightly, knowing Shroomish blunt joke was to be taken seriously. Delia is a bit _affectionate_ when it comes to Ash, they just hope she won't force Ash do anything he won't like.

_"How old is Delia anyway now that you mentioned it?"_

_"27."_ Pikachu spoke in a hesitant manner, causing all of the pokemon to widen their eyes.

"_27? What! That young? That means she had Ash when she was 17!"_ Ledian paled at what Delia had to go through, all the disgusted and disappointed looks from friends and family, the lack of child support and the heartbreak of her husband leaving her. All things combined and you have a fractured soul who desperately needs someone to depend on for support. For Delia it was Ash, her son.

_"Now you know why Ash hates his father so much, he hated him for what he did to her and wants to fill the void that he left behind. An Oedipus complex if you will."_ The pokemon only nodded at that, finally realizing why things were the way it is.

_"That's harsh on her, with everyone leaving her."_

_"Mhm. That's why Ash is so important to her, he's the only reason she's still living now. I'm not making any of this up, she's dependent on him."_

_"That's pretty sad if you think about it, if anything happens to Ash-"_

_"Nothing will happen! We would be there with him after all, and support him all the way through. That's why we need to be there with him no matter what!"_

_"I agree with pikachu! We just look after the mother and son and everything would be sunshine and rainbows."_ Pikachu's positive tone and loyalty towards Ash was inspiring and unwavering. He turned to his trainer and could tell he was facing much anxiety considering he didn't have a darn clue on what they were saying. He was shaking his legs and was staring at them with eyes filled with uncertainty that make the most hardened criminals falter. Pikachu patted Ash's leg and jumped up and nodded enthusiastically with a smile, the pokemon followed suit and simply smiled at their trainer. Ash's eyes almost teared up by the genuine smiles and support from his pokemon, he knelt down to the floor and scoop all of them up into one big hug.

"T-Thanks guys! This means the world to mom and I!" Ash's voice was trembling from gratitude and relief. He nuzzled his head into them as the pokemon smiled at how happy their trainer looked, maybe it was for the best he and his mother ended up together, they both need each so much in their lives that them being together was bound to happen at one point. Ash reluctantly let them go, feeling blessed that he had the support of his beloved pokemon. He stood up and sat on the bed, hoping to tell the pokemon what was next to for the two of them.

"Mom and I will be taking our relationship slow." The pokemon nodded at that, relieved that Delia wasn't coercing Ash into fulfilling her needs. They glanced at their uncharacteristically anxious trainer who kept fidgeting his fingers at the thought of being in a relationship, his cheeks flushed slightly at the gorgeous sight he saw this morning and how peaceful and happy she looked. He paused at lightly when he saw his room door slightly ajar, wondering if he should make his way back to her side. The pokemon stared at their trainer's roaming eyes and found it amusing and maybe a bit concerning at how much he already missed Delia. They watched him gave of some lame excuse to leave the room before making his way back to her loving arms already. With the sound of the door shut, the pokemon was met with the still silence that plagued them the whole night through.

* * *

Delia smiled when she felt the presence of her son next to her, his arms were wrapped around her waist with his nose buried into her brunette hair. She grinned at his sensational touches and found it relieving that he was comfortable around with her presence with the incident that had happened the night prior. His body pinned against her's and felt the warmth of his body quickly warming up her own. Delia still couldn't grasped the fact that she and Ash were together, a relationship that was strictly taboo. They were many trials and tribulations they needed to overcome but she was certain that she and her beloved Ash has what it takes to overcome them. Her biggest concern now is how to keep their relationship safe from the public eye. While the two of them could act like mother and son as per usual, anyone could tell by how they interact and talk to each other that they were more than that. They couldn't tell anyone they were a couple even if she looked like a mature teenager. They would bound to run into people who already knew them and jeopardize everything they had. They were mother and son no matter how your argue your case and nothing is going to change that, they would just have to play it nice and safe in public. Behind closed doors however, would be an entirely different story.

"I'm awake Ash." The young child blinked and immediately retracted his arms.

"Uh sorry." She giggled lightly and shook her head, she sat upright and stroke Ash's hair affectionately, satisfied at the reaction she drew from him.

"No need to apologize sweetie." He went into her arms again and leaned his body towards her, resting his head on top of her breast with a small content smile plastered on his face. He felt her playing his hair softly, ruffling, kissing, patting it in every affectionate way possible.

"Ash? We need to get ready for your Cerulean gym battle." At the mention of his future gym battle, the young boy perked up immediately and stared at his mother with an excited grin, causing her to chuckle at his bewildered expression. Did he forgot about his gym battle already? She sighed a little, wondering on how Misty and her family were doing. The last they saw her was during her injured state, hopefully she recovered from her injuries.

"Right, I wonder how's Misty is doing." Delia smiled a little, they really are mother and son. She gingerly let go of Ash's waist, seeing that he wanted to move on and about. She didn't doubt his abilities as a trainer, but water type pokemon are notoriously known for their adaptability, lack of weaknesses and powerful offensive moves that could severely cripple your teams synergy. Still, with Pikachu and Shroomish by his side, Ash could easily steamroll Misty's father with type advantage and his brilliant battle strategies.

"I'm going to have a shower first mom." She blinked, staring at her son who seemed so innocent. She grinned, flickering his nose lightly with her index finger and gave him a lustful look.

"Do you want mommy to join you?" Her voice was deep, seductive and haughty at the same time, she really couldn't help but to tease him seeing that he was easily riled up by her advances. As she expected, his cheeks flushed with the deep shade of red.

"M-Mom!" She giggled and held him tight in her arms, not wanting him to feel like he was her plaything any more longer.

"Just kidding Ashy, go shower, I wait for you." He nodded in a stiff manner, and hastily left to the showers with his cheeks still predominantly red with embarrassment. With the door closed shut, Delia stretched her arms and glanced at her neatly folded trainer clothes on the nightstand. Seeing that Ash was in the shower and weighing the probability that it would be a long shower, she stripped her nightgown and put on her clothes. The thought of Ash ending his shower early didn't faze her, as she was fine with him seeing her bare and was frankly looking forward to that.

'Gosh this is so wrong.' She reminded herself not to tease Ash too much, she didn't want to intimidate him or be aggressive, knowing that she might make Ash do something he won't like just to satisfy her needs. Clad in her trainer clothes, she reached towards her pokeballs and and clipped them to her belt. She patiently waited for Ash to emerge from the shower, knowing full well he would be fully dressed before coming out of bathroom. Soon after, he emerged from his shower and got a good look on his mother and found it unbelievable sexy, how tightly the clothes clung to her and how the clothes captured her movements perfectly. He definitely saw his mother in a different light after their night together, which is why it irked him at how much he was leering at her.

"Well since you are done with your shower, let's go have breakfast before you challenge the water type gym." Ash snapped out of his trance nodded, he went to his room and noticed his pokemon curling up in his bed in a lazy manner. The softness of the bed beckoned their bodies just to lay on them. They jumped lightly when Ash opened the door unexpectedly but smiled in a sheepish manner once their trainer noticed their current position.

"Who wants breakfast?" The symphony of stubby paws raised made Ash chuckle at his pokemon antics, pikachu automatically ran up to his shoulders through his arms while ponyta just nuzzled his cheeks against Ash's legs. Recalling three of his pokemon back to their respective pokeballs, Ash walked back to his mother and clasped her hand into his, walking down towards pokemon center with the anticipation of breakfast in his mind.

"So what's for breakfast?" Delia asked casually seeing that her son was in his usual "breakfast-thinking" phase.

"Hmm pancakes seemed nice." She nodded as they walked out of the pokemon center, the scene in Cerulean looked so much prettier in day than at night. The glistening lakes, the gorgeous looking Cerulean cape and the still waters that hold so much aquatic life. She was very temped to bring Ash to the famous dating spot of Cerulean cape and just enjoy each other's company and presence. The feeling of the silk touch wind, the morning kisses from the sun and the wonderful company of her son, her face feels flushed and hot just thinking about that.

"Stop right there thief!" That's when the sound of a police officer shouting caused the mother and son duo to be on high alert, they turned and saw a Team Rocket grunt running towards them with drowzee running next to him, shooting poisonous gas towards the police officer who had a growlithe by her side. The female officer halted immediately at the sight of the poisonous gas, her growlithe on the other hand continued to press on.

_"Damn!"_ The Growlithe barked in pain, feeling the effects of the poisonous gas entering his system. He howled in pain, causing his trainer to run up to him to check on him after the gas subsided. Officer Jenny bit her lower lip, cursing at herself that she didn't asked her Growlithe to dodge expected cheap tactic from the Rocket grunt, at this rate the Rocket Grunt could get away freely and it would be all her fault.

"Heh." The Rocket grunt continue to run towards the direction of Ash and Delia with his drowzee still keeping the pace. Narrowing his eyes, Ash order pikachu to unleashed his strongest thundershock onto the Drowzee, hoping to knock it out with one fell swoop. It worked marvelously as the unexpected attack caught the psychic pokemon off guard, knocking it out cold in the process.

"Wha-" Streaks of paralyzing electricity made it's way towards the Rocket Grunt, sending jolts through his veins. With a small smile at the defeat of the Rocket grunt, Ash walked towards the paralyzed grunt with a stoic and cold look plastered on his face. The grunt watched in fear and horror as the 10 year old child walked towards him with his pikachu perched on his shoulder, his cheeks cackling with volatile electricity. Officer Jenny stood next to Ash after spraying an antidote on her growlithe, perplexed and concerned over Ash's attitude towards the grunt, almost as if he had a vendetta against the Rockets. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed them, hoping to break his cold piercing stare off the grunt.

"Thank you very much citizen, I can take it from here." With a small nod, Officer Jenny handcuffed the paralyzed grunt and reached towards her receiver, calling for backup and medical assistance for the injured grunt. She paused when she saw Delia standing next to Ash, looking shocked and uneasy over her son's swift brutality over the way he handle the Rocket grunt.

"Ash?" Delia touched his shoulders, getting his full attention. He turned to her, the familiar warm smile she grew to know and love returned back to his face. She placed her hand on his cheeks, rubbing them softly. She knew why he reacted the way he did, the Team Rocket logo was more than enough to send him in a state of frenzy. She would have normally lectured him on it, but knowing her son, Ash would more than likely to continue to hold the vendetta against the Rockets.

"I'm fine mom, I'm sorry you have to see that." Delia nodded and just continued to rub his cheeks, he knew he was a protector and could never tolerate injustice. It made her proud as a mother at how well she raised him and he grew to be a fine man, though a part of her always worry that he would get involve into something he couldn't handle.

"It's alright Ash." The two walked in silence towards a restaurant, hand in hand. In hindsight, Delia should have probably raised the issue of Ash's actions towards the grunt, but motherly intuition already told her that his father may be the sole reason for his hatred towards the criminal organization.

* * *

Ash stared down at his opponent, a sense of excitement and dread crept onto him. A small smile slowly appeared on his face, noticing his mother cheering him on with that gorgeous and cute smile of hers. With renewed confidence surging through him, Ash glanced at his shroomish who nodded at him vigorously. He had a grass type of course, and he also had pikachu to aid him should shroomish can't handle the gym leader's water type pokemon. He didn't want to be cocky but chances are he obtain the badge with relatively ease should he play his cards right.

"Well Ash, I have to say I'm looking forward to this." The man before him had dark red hair, and had gleaming emerald eyes that really reel you in. Ash glanced towards Misty and his sisters and felt a little embarrassed at how much attention he was receiving from them. They were clad in their swimsuit too, something which irked Ash to some degree, then again, this is a water type gym with a swimming pool placed at the middle of the gym.

"You know, when I tucked Misty to her bed that night, she couldn't help but to gush about you Ash." He grinned when he heard his youngest daughter screaming in defiance at the observer seats, causing her siblings and mother to snicker at her. The symphonies of "That's not true!" and "No!" made Delia grinned. She was indeed flattered that a pretty girl like Misty thought highly of her son and her lover, too bad for her though, Ash was her's.

'Seriously though, Misty has a crush on my Ash already?' A part of her was worried that girls around Ash's age might fall for him, given that every trainer are starting around their journey, it won't be surprising seeing 10 year old girls trying to flirt with her son. He was quite the catch despite being a 10 year old, and is dedicated to his goals and dreams, something which even a mature adult like her understands that it is a desirable trait found in a guy.

'But I mean, it's not like he is the only 10 year old boy travelling right? How thirsty are young girls these days?' Delia pouted rather adorably, not liking the fact that her precious son would start to attract girls of his age. She was indeed glad that girl Serena moved out at a young age, otherwise there was a high chance Ash and her might ended up being together.

"Uh thanks." Ash wasn't sure how he should respond, at one hand he felt flattered, on another he wasn't sure how his mother would feel about it. Back then she would tease him on having a girlfriend, now though, he just hoped his mother won't get too upset or angry about. He knew she could be over doting and some may say, possessive at times.

"Dadddd stop embarrassing me!"

"Well enough talk, let's get this battle under away shall we? This would be on a two vs two battle, you are allowed to make substitution, you may also use items during the battle. Any privileges I mentioned before is not apply to me, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Great let's get started, oh and Ash? Impress Misty for me will ya?" Ash smiled wryly when Misty started to shout at her father, with her siblings and mother laughing at how flustered and embarrassed she was. With his daughter screaming in seething heat at the background, Randy Waterflower threw out his his Staryu out with a smile on his face.

"Alright Staryu you're up!" Ash grinned and extended his arm, turning it to a runway for pikachu. The adorable starter ran on top of Ash's arm and leaped onto the battlefield on all four with his red cheeks sparkling with electricity. Randy raised his eyebrow, he knew electric types were a pain to deal with considering they were speedy and powerful, so dealing with Ash's pikachu requires him to play rather defensively.

_"I'm in it to win it Ash!"_ Pikachu squeaked out and stared at his opponent down, eyeing its movement and trying to predict Ash's commands.

"Staryu swift!" The starfish pokemon launched a flurry of star like projectiles towards the electric mouse. It was an unavoidable attack, Ash knew that much from his pokemon studies. He quickly ordered a counterattack, hoping to neutralize the attack.

"Thundershock!" Pikachu fired of a bolt of electricity towards the incoming attacks, destroying few of the projectiles in the process. However, one of the stars managed to hit pikachu, causing him to flinch in pain upon contact. Randy grinned when the annoyed look on Pikachu's face becomes evident, all he had to do was to stall the battle out long enough with recover and harden, then it would be all over for the inexperience pokemon.

"Pikachu get in close." Pikachu darted around the battlefield in an alarming speed, which made Randy a little worried. Seeing that the electric mouse is almost in contact with his Staryu, he gave the command.

"Rapid spin." Staryu started to spin its body in a rapid pace, deterring pikachu from getting in close without being hurt.

"Static." That one word was more enough to make Randy scowl, of course he would do that, he was trying to paralyze his pokemon to prevent a long drawn out fight. The electric mouse activate it's innate ability and pounced onto Staryu, hurting himself in the process but paralyzing the spinning pokemon.

"Staryu rapid water pulse." He knew Staryu won't last long against the fast rodent, all he could hope for was that one of the water pulse hits pikachu and confuse the electric pokemon. The starfish pokemon ignored the numbness in its body and fired off water pulsing projectiles at pikachu, with one of the attacks hitting pikachu.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu stood there slightly dazed, groaning at how much his head hurts from the attack. He shook his head upon hearing Ash's order and delivered the attack towards the helpless water pokemon. He placed his stubby paws on his red cheeks and sparked enough electricity to sent a strong streak of lightning towards the paralyzed pokemon, zapping it completely.

"Ah damn." Randy scratched his cheeks and recalled back his charred pokemon, knowing that his little starfish was doomed from the start. He patted Staryu's pokeball and clipped to it's belt, his eyes showing much determination and resolve.

"Not bad Ash, not bad at all. However, let's see how you deal with my Starmie with no type advantages huh? What do you say? Let's up the stakes a little?" Delia was not liking how things were going, was Randy tempting her son to pick a pokemon that has no advantages over his own just so he could win? It was a low move, cheap even but knowing her son, he would accept the challenge.

"I don't want to damage your pride sir." Randy grinned, liking the cheekiness behind Ash's tone. He is a cocky kid, or maybe he was an insane gym leader. All Randy knew was that if Ash managed to defeat his Starmie with his Ledian, he would most definitely earn his respect and admiration. He knew that Ash could easily defeat him with that shroomish or pikachu of his, as most trainers with type advantages do. However a part of the Cerulean gym leader wished to see Ash's skill as a trainer in battle, putting out all the stops.

'I suppose the only pokemon that Ash would use to fight me with no type advantages is that Ledian of his, I highly doubt he would send out his Ponyta against me. That would be interesting, specially since Misty hates bug types.' The mischievous father grinned when Ash complied and ask Ledian to battle, much to the bug type's surprise. Delia chuckled when Ledian fluttered his wings and started to punch in the air with excitement, liking that her son was essentially giving him a shot at beating down a gym leader's pokemon.

"You can do it Ledian." Delia patted the Five star pokemon's antenna, surging confidence into the bug type. He flew to the battlefield and stared at his opponent Starmie who was floating on the pool with the beautiful red gem staring right through him.

"He is using a bug? Seriously? He's actually fighting dad with a bug type even though he has a pikachu and a shroomish?" Misty spoke while hugging his mother's arm, fearing the bug type pokemon who's blue eyes- seemed adorable... okay fine, she will admit it, Ledian is a cute looking pokemon! But that doesn't change the fact that he was a bug type that still sent chilly creeps down her spine.

"It makes things more interesting doesn't it? We seen enough times of your father being absolutely wrecked by grass types or electric types." Her mother spoke while smiling, vividly remembering the Bulbasaurs and Oddishes wiping her husband team of pokemon. Granted, his Starmie's knows ice beam among other advance water type moves but that would defeat the purpose of holding back and evaluating newbie's trainers at their current level.

"If dad uses his true pokemon team, that pikachu and shroomish would never stand a chance!"

"He's a gym leader Daisy, not a dream killer. Besides, it would be interesting to see Ash and your father fight in an evenly match scales don't you think?"

"Evenly matched? Ledian is not exactly a powerful pokemon mom." Violet spoke while staring at Ledian's skinny looking limbs. His fists looks like white gloves that really seemed really soft to touch, he's a cute little guy that's for sure.

"Oh I'm sure Ash chose him for a reason."

"Alright Ledian let's win it together." The five star pokemon nodded and took a defensive stance, he could feel the adrenaline pumping up into his veins, he would prove everyone wrong. He would be the most powerful Ledian in the world! All he had to do is train and punch his way to victory, simple enough right?

"Starmie harden." Already trying to stall him, Ash knew that this won't be good for his little physical attacker. Ledian could throw a thousand of punches and it still won't hurt Starmie given how durable he is. It also knows recover and rapid spin, two moves that could destroy Ledian's chance to leave a dent or get in close.

"Supersonic." Fluttering his winds in rapid succession, the screeching and disturbing ear piercing sound started to hurt Starmie's mind, it shook it's head, starting to become dizzy and dazed. Randy smiled wryly, knowing that Ash wasn't going to win this via brute force. Chances were, if Ledian knows any bug type moves, it would be game over for his Starmie.

'Oh wait, Ledian is a bug type and my Starmie is part psychic, so much for type advantages. Ah well, the Ledian line doesn't have that many offensive bug type moves anyway. The gym leader's lack of knowledge and intuition does make one wonder how he get the job in the first place.

"Keep using harden." Delia held pikachu on her lap as she watch the gym leader kept stalling out her son's Ledian with defensive tactics. If this battle keeps going on, Starmie would definitely become the winner. The electric mouse pokemon in her lap raised it's stubby little paws, cheering alongside with Shroomish and Ponyta who sat in the loving embrace of Ninetails, afraid of large pool of water that seemed to surround them.

_"Ledian knows Silver wind right? You know the ace move for all flying/bug type pokemon?"_ Shroomish spoke nonchalantly, eyeing his friend being blast in the face by globes of pulsing water. It was most fortunate the Ledians have incredibly high special defenses, the special glow dust secreted on their back protects them from any elemental attacks.

_"Maybe, Ash would probably order the attack by now though if he knew."_ Ninetails's scanned the battlefield, smiling in amusement at how messy the battle looked. Puddles of water were everywhere and the ripples on the water just seemed to harmonize with the intensity of the battle. She watch as her little bug type friend sent a flurry of punches towards the Starmie, only to repel him back with a point blank water pulse, almost knocking him out to the pool.

_"Yup, Ash is getting impatient and desperate."_ Pikachu rolled his eyes at Shroomish deep dive analysis of the battle, though he wasn't wrong. They've been fighting for minutes now with Starmine keep using recover and harden over, and over again, while Ledian just kept using Light screen and supersonic to further stall each other out. The only attacking move he used was his comet punch, and even that did so little.

"Ash we could fight like this forever, you do know that right?" All Randy needs to do was to use another water pulse attack on the injured Ledian and it would all be over, of course Ash still has his Pikachu, but he was previously injured and took a few hits, it won't take much to finish the electric mouse.

"I know, Ledian it's time!" Randy raised his eyebrows, just what on earth is Ash trying to achieve here. The bug type before him smiled and soon a loud buzzing sound was heard. He widened his eyes when he saw the dark shade of yellowish green glow enveloping Ledian's body, seemingly empowering the bug type's power. The constant sound of buzzing and moondust surrounding the bug's type pokemon already told Randy what Ash meant when he said it's time.

"Swarm!" Delia shouted in glee, so that's why Ash was stalling the battle. He was going to catch Starmie off guard with his empowered bug type. If he had just went full on offensive with just his limited moves of tackles and supersonics, Starmie would most likely launch back the full assault with his high powered water moves instead of long drawn out battles to persevere stamina. Pikachu and Shroomish shouted in support and awed at how cool Ledian looked, he floated in the air with specs of sacred dust surrounding him. It was the first time they saw swarm in action, and honestly it looks cool as heck. Almost as if, Ledian unlocked a higher form.

"Ledian full power Silver wind!" Randy's face went paled when Ledian shot a ray of powdery spores towards his Starmie who's weight has been severely increased after excessive use of Harden. The attack one KO his prized pokemon since Ledian was empowered by swarm, with the sound of bugs quivering loudly being the only thing Randy could recollect. That little rascal does know a bug type move! Why the heck didn't he use it earlier? Was it catch him off guard with swarm powering him up? That was pretty sneaky on Ash's part that's for sure.

'How did silver wind one shot my- damn, it was a boosted silver wind isn't?' Silver wind has a 10% chance to raise the users stats, essentially making them more powerful for a certain duration. With Ash's initial strategy to have Ledian use supersonic and to fool him to use harden over and over again to stall out his physical attacks, Randy knew that swarm was one of the few pokemon types that boost their respective elemental powers along side Blaze, Torrent and Overgrowth.

"That escalated pretty quickly once your Ledian activated swarm." Randy recalled his Starmie and stared at the Ledian before him who looked like he was on the brink of exhaustion. It flutter to Ash and gave him a high five before touching his own pokeball with a tired expression and being absorbed into it.

"Well he has been training non-stop, and I wanted to give him a chance." Randy grinned, glad that Ash wasn't a trainer who just valued strength in a pokemon. He proudly took his Cascade badge out and flicked it towards Ash with his thumb, causing his wife to slap his shoulder for being so rude and improper.

"Give it to him in a proper manner Rand, for Arceus sake you're not 5 you know?"

"Hey I was just being casual, I'm tired of being all formal and strict with challenger all the time." Ignoring that his wife rolled her eyes, the water type gym leader turned to Ash who he noticed already had the boulder badge.

"Eh you beat Brock eh, nice."

"Yeah he was honestly a pushover."

"Well if it's your first gym leader you battle, then of course it is a pushover. You see, we gym leaders have to take account the number of gym badges a trainer has before battling them. So while Brock may battle you with his weaker team, if you were against him let's say with 7 gym badges in your disposal, he would fight you with his more powerful team, and trust me, he's not a pushover then." Ash nodded, that make sense, gym leaders are pretty much the leader of their respective city. So it is their duty to protect their citizen by having their powerful pokemon always by their side, while at the same have weaker ones so they can help new trainers out.

"Really? Then how did you decided on battling me without looking at my gym badges first?" Randy smiled and pointed towards Ash pokemon who blinked and tilted their head to aside upon noticing his gaze.

"Your pokemon, I noticed that those are first form, which tells me you are at least 1-2 badges. Though I settled for the former since I realized you're from Pallet town and the Viridian city gym leader is currently away." Delia patted Ash's shoulders and ruffled his hair, ignoring his cries of embarrassment. Randy chuckled before remembering something.

"Daisy can you get the TM for me?" The oldest Waterflower blink before nodded, knowing what her father was trying to achieve. She walked towards the storage room while her younger sister Violet piped in.

"You're giving water pulse to Ash dad?"

"Yeap, it's been a long time since I gave them away and was beaten in such unique way. I normally get destroyed by grass types and water types ya know?" The gym leader's humility and his ability to not feel shame was astounding.

"Here." Randy ruffled his daughter's hair before handing the TM towards Ash, he smiled when Ash fiddle the disc like tool in his hands while his mother merely smile at her son's look of curiosity.

"TMs are used to teach pokemon on how to use certain moves, basically prerecorded videos of people teaching their pokemon how to use the move they desire and the techniques for it. Normally you can get that via copying with a software or downloading it illegally for free. However, the disc i gave you is an original set that is currently limited, you will find more refined techniques that gives you different variations of attacks you. Let me show you what I mean, Kingdra use water pulse: missile form." In an instant a mighty looking Kingdra appeared from the nearby swimming pool and launched a powerful water pulse in the pool, however the waters surroundings the projectile attack were spinning rapidly, forming a drill like water pulse that pierce through the deep waters like a torpedo.

"Wow." Ash watched in awe of that improvised attack, he never knew a pokemon move can come out differently just by asking them to alter their attacks slightly.

"Get creative with your moves Ash, you will be surprise the different variation of even the simplest move can be devastating to your opponents. That's my advice to you, I wish you luck on your next battle, you're probably up against Surge next and he is a tough cookie to crack, but I'm sure you will be fine." Ash smiled and nodded gratefully, he shook his hand and grinned.

"Thanks for the advice and the TM, randy."

"You're welcome, think of it as repaying you back for saving Misty here." Misty waved a hello to her saviours who smiled back at her.

With that, Ash and Delia said their goodbyes before heading out of the gym with a new badge under his belt.


End file.
